The Mark
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: Sibuna has the Mark, but what happens when two others get the Mark? Will they be in Sibuna? Will Sibuna ever know? Include: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, and Jara
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Patricia's Point of View**

"You DARE mock me?" asked Senkhara. She lifted her hand, and burned the mark. It hurts so much.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM" I yelled at her. I grabbed onto my wrist. It was burning even more now. I screamed.

"Patricia? What's going on?" asked Eddie. He knocked on the door, and I tried to ignore it. He unlocked the door, and came in.

"PATRICIA" he yelled. I was on the floor holding on to my wrist. Senkhara turned around, and walked towards Eddie.

"Take my hand child" she told him. Tears rolled down my cheek.

"Eddie run please! Don't take her hand" I told him. It was too late, because she touched his wrist. I tried to get up.

"Eddie Nooo!" I screamed.

I woke up from my dream, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"No no no" I whispered to myself. "He can't have the mark!" I whispered. I slowly got out of my bed, and ran downstairs to his room. I knocked on the door, and Fabian opened it.

"Patricia what are you doing here?" he asked. I ran past him, and walked over to Eddie. He was still sleeping. I pushed his sleeves up, and checked his wrists.

"Fabian over here" I whispered. He walked over, and saw Eddie's left wrist.

"Oh No…" he whispered. Tears sprang from my eyes.

"Yacker… what are you doing here?" asked Eddie. I looked up at him.

"Patricia what's wrong?" he whispered. I looked down at his wrist. I saw him look down at it.

"This is all my fault! Fabian what are we going to do now?" I whispered.

"We have to tell Nina!" said Fabian. He got his phone, and texted her. Five minutes later Sibuna came in.

"What's up Fabian?" asked Nina.

"Yeah Dude seriously! A Sibuna meeting at 3:00 in the morning?" whispered Alfie. Fabian closed the door, and locked it.

"Patricia why are you crying?" asked Amber. I pointed to Eddie's wrist.

"That!" I whispered. Eddie just looked confused about the whole thing. Nina, Amber, and Alfie gasped when they saw his wrist.

"No! He can't have the mark!" whispered/yelled a very surprised Nina.

"Okay? What is going on Yacker" Eddie asked. I looked at Sibuna, and they nodded.

"Sibuna" We all whispered (except Eddie). I winced, and shivered. "Okay you do this Patricia" I thought.

"That's the Mark of Anubis! We all have it" I whispered. I pulled up my sleeve, pushed back my bracelets, and showed it to him. Nina and Fabian pulled up their sleeve, and showed it. Amber showed her ankle, and Alfie showed his leg to him.

"It means you're life is in danger now" whispered Fabian

**Oh My Anubis! Eddie got the Mark? That is bad! Please please please Review, and leave Ideas! And I shall write more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sibuna!

**Me: So Eddie's got the mark!**

**Patricia: NOOO! D:**

**Eddie: What mark?**

**Nina: OH look a Hoagie!**

**Eddie: Where? *Runs***

**Fabian: Nice excuse Nines!**

**Amber: I would really love to go shopping now!**

**Alfie: O_O**

**Me: Why isn't anyone Hyper?**

**Mara: CHOCOLATE BROWNIE CAKE! **

**Me: Spoke too soon**

**Jerome: She's on a sugar rush!**

**Nina: HOLD HER DOWN**

**Me: Who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Joy: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4**

**Mick: On with the story**

**Eddie's Point of View:**

What is going on in here? First I have a dream where I walked in Patricia's room, and she was screaming at some black ghostly figure, then she's on the floor screaming holding onto her wrist, and then the black ghost touched my wrist and left a mark on my wrist. I woke up and saw that Patricia was in my room and she was crying. Then Alfie, Amber, and Nina came in. They all started looking at my wrist.

"What is going on?" I asked. They all exchanged looks, and then they looked at Patricia.

"You have the Mark of Anubis… We all have it" said Patricia. She moved her sleeve, and bracelets. I saw she had the exact same Mark on her wrist. Nina and Fabian had it on their arm. Amber had it on her ankle, and Alfie had his on his foot.

"It means you life is in danger" Fabian said. Life in danger? What are they talking about? I think Patricia and I had the same dream! How else would she know that I have the mark?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"In your dream was there a black ghost that came up to you and asked you to take her hand?" Nina asked Me. I nodded, and thought about it.

"Well that ghost is Senkhara! She is known as the unknown ruler… She was Tutankhamen's step mother that killed him… Now she has us all Marked which means that if we don't get her the Mask of Anubis we lose our lives" Fabian said. I looked at Patricia who was looking at my wrist.

"Wait so that means all of us with the Mark lose our lives?" I asked. They nodded, and sighed. But how would we even get the Mask? I thought it wasn't real! They probably know. "So how are going to get it?" I asked.

"Well there are these tunnels that you have to go through to find it" Patricia said.

"But where are the tunnels?" I asked.

"In the cellar" Nina replied.

"We should probably show them to you" Patricia said.

"But how do we get in Victor looked the cellar door remember?" I asked them.

"Well follow us, and we'll show them to you!" Patricia said. I got up, and followed them. We went to the kitchen. Nina had a locket shaped like the spot on one of the ovens. She put her locket to it, and it opened.

"Wait that goes to the cellar?" I asked them. They all nodded, and started crawling inside it. When we got the cellar they went to a book case it had 4 S shapes on the top that had number on them. When Nina put them in the book shelf opened to a secret room. I had no idea that was there, the door closed after everyone was inside the room.

"Here put this on" Amber said giving me an amulet. I put it around my neck, and Nina pulled a book from the bookshelf which revealed a secret tunnel. We went two people at a time. First Nina and Fabian, then Amber and Alfie, and finally me, and Patricia. Whenever we got inside the tunnel a light scanned us, and stopped at our amulet.

When we got to the part where you had to cross a tiny bridge, Fabian went first. Then Nina, then Amber, then Alfie. Everyone else went on, and Me and Patricia were still her. She started walking on the bridge, and she almost made it across. She almost fell, but I caught her before she could.

"Careful" I said.

"It was worst with the Pendulums swinging across" she said. After we crossed the bridge when we went through a room that little spiders on hooks. Then we came across a room that had chemicals.

"So why didn't you tell me your life was in danger" I asked her.

"If did I would have put you in danger too! I didn't want that to happened" she said pointing to my wrist.

"So what? I would put my life in danger for you!" I said raising my voice a lot.

"I didn't want you to know! I wanted to keep you safe!" she screamed. "I just care about you! That was the only reason why I didn't spend enough time with you… I wanted to get this done so I could spend time with you... That was the only reason why we Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and I would whisper around people" she said in a whisper.

"Really?" I asked.

"yes" she replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around, and she buried her face in my chest.

"It's okay… Well we should really catch with the rest of them…" she replied. So we broke the hug, and ran so we could catch up with the rest of them.

"Where were you two?" Amber asked.

"Oh I was explaining how we do the tasks" Patricia replied.

**Amber's Point of View**

We were in the Reflectors task tunnel, and so far we only had 3 reflectors. It's not fair that Victor already has 2 of them. Wait a minute! Where are Patricia, and Eddie? We need them here we just got more clues!

"Where were you two?" I asked them.

"Oh I was explaining how we do the tasks" Patricia replied.

"Oh Okay! Anyways we got more clues!" I told her.

"We'll find the reflectors tomorrow first thing in the morning! Sibuna?" Nina said.

We put our right hand over our right eye and said "Sibuna" except for Eddie.

"Si- What?" he asked.

"Sibuna! It's Anubis backwards! Nina, Fabian, and I came up with it! Alfie and Patricia joined it later…" I told him.

"So what am I supposed to do when you say Sibuna?" he asked. Patricia took his right hand and put it over his right eye.

"That's what you're supposed to do" she said.

"Hey guys come over here" Fabian said. We all walked over to where he was. "Look one of the Amulets goes in here!" he said.

"But it's the one Victor has!" Nina said.

"Wait… where is Alfie?" I asked.

"Oh he's watching to see if Victor is coming" Fabian said.

"Oh ok! Well let's go!" I said. So we all walked back to Robert Frobisher Smythe's study room thing, and saw that Alfie was there waiting for us.

"Can I have my Amulet back?" Alfie asked.

"Here" said Eddie. He gave Alfie his amulet back, and we all left the study room. We got back into the kitchen, and went to our rooms. I fell asleep as soon as I fell on my bed.

I woke up next morning, and went to my bathroom to freshen up. After I got changed I grabbed my bag, and went downstairs to breakfast. I saw that everyone was there already. I sat down in my usual seat, and grabbed a little bit of whatever that was left. Soon enough everyone left except for Sibuna, and Yes Eddie is in Sibuna.

"Ok can you guys please tell me more?" he asked.

"Ok fine! Let's have a Sibuna meeting at 6… So we can officially get you in on Sibuna" Nina said. She muttered something under her breath that I heard. It was: _Gosh Sometimes my brother Eddie can be so annoying_.

"Did you say something Nines? Something about a brother?" I asked her.

"What? No I didn't say anything about a brother! Oh by the way look what I got!" She replied. She held up a glass piece it was red, and it had a falcon symbol on it. Of course it was a reflector!

"You got the fourth reflector?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ok let's go to before we're late for class" Fabian said. We got up, took our bags, and walked to class.

It's finally free period! At least we can sit down, and talk about the how we're going to get the Amulet and Reflectors from Victor. So we all discussed about what we were going to do to get back our Amulet from Victor. After free period was over we walked to our other classes.

Finally classes are done! Sibuna was walking home together so we could talk about the Sibuna meeting.

"Ok guys so we'll meet in the clearing a.k.a. our sacred Sibuna spot at 6" Nina said.

"Patricia you'll have to come with Eddie because he doesn't know where it is yet" said Fabian. As soon as Patricia saw a mud puddle she pushed Eddie in. She ran as fast as she could away from Eddie.

After we got home Nina, Fabian, and I worked on the homework together. I checked my phone, and it said _6:00 o'clock_. Time for the Sibuna meeting!

**Me: So guys what do you think?**

**Mara: It's Nice, but YOU should INCLUDE US!**

**Jerome: O_O She's Mad now *Runs***

**Joy: *Hides***

**Patricia: FUDGE BROWNIE CUPCAKES**

**Eddie: Yea… Um… I gave her some coffee, and now she's hyper**

**Nina: YOU DON'T GIVE HER Coffee SHE GETS VERY HYPER**

**Amber: This is going to be a long night**

**Mick: It's way worst if Patricia is Hyper… It's worst than Amber when someone ruins her shoes…**

**Fabian: Yeah… Remember the time when Jerome "accidently" ruined her shoes!**

**Eddie: What Happened?**

**Mick: She ended up chasing him around with a big knife... *Eats apple***

**Me: MICK THE APPLES ARE FOR EDDIE, THE BANANAS ARE FOR YOU! **

**Amber: Yeah Mick you're the Banana guy in the house remember?**

**Nina: Wait… Did anyone ever think what is going to happen to our now that we have a Mick, and A Eddie in the house?**

**Jerome: They're going to eat everything! *Hides all food from Mick and Eddie***

**Eddie: JERRY GIVE ME THE WHIPPED CREAM!**

**Mick: NO GIVE IT TO ME! **

**Eddie: NO ME! **

**Jerome: *Throws can of Whipped cream***

**Eddie: *Catches it***

**Mick: *Tackles him… Takes Whipped Cream***

**Eddie: *Picks up Mick, Takes back the can, and throws him***

**Mick: OH ITS ON!**

**Me: IF YOU HURT EDDIE… I WILL GET PATRICIA TO HURT YOU…**

**Mick: Never mind you can have it Eddie…**

**Eddie: YES! I AM EDDIE MILLER AND I HAVE WHIPPED CREAM! **

**Me: Oh God…**

**Nina: Let's just say goodbye, and then get on Facebook.**

**Patricia: *Takes can of whipped cream from Eddie***

**Eddie: NOOO! *Takes it back* IT'S MINE!**

**Everyone: Thanks for Reading! PLEASE REVIEW, AND LEAVE IDEAS! SPECIAL THANKS TO Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and The Maraudette FOR GIVING IDEAS! THANKS!**

**Me: SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE EDDIE A CAN OF WHIPPED CREAM! XD**

**Amber: Bye guys! *Waves Bye***


	3. Chapter 3: Another with The Mark

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I was having writer's block plus I'm in the middle of an very major test week. Also I only have 3 weeks until school is out counting this week! **

**Amber: Yeah Yeah no one cares Just start the story!**

**Nina: Amber! Sorry about that she's just very cranky today! Hope your test week is going well**

**Mara: I hope you get very good scores!**

**Me: Aww thanks Nina and Mara!**

**Fabian: Did you study for it?**

**Me: Well all last week we were doing review so I think I don't need to study, but just in case I've got my notes!**

**Eddie: I SEE RAINBOWS!**

**Patricia: He's very tired so he's hallucinating because he's been studying nonstop for our Math test!**

**Jerome: Yeah… Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber are all studying nonstop…**

**Nina: *GASP***

**Fabian: *GASP***

**Mara: *GASP***

**Joy: *GASP***

**Mick: *GASP***

**Me: *GASP***

**Rufus: *GASP***

**Nina: Amber?**

**Fabian: Eddie?**

**Mara: Patricia?**

**Joy: Alfie?**

**Mick: STUDYING?**

**Patricia: Does anyone find it weird that Rufus is here?**

**Nina: CREEP!**

**Me: STALKER!**

**Eddie: House of Anubis does not belong to Patricia! Only the ideas!**

**Patricia: *Slaps forehead* Idiot…**

**Fabian: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only the ideas!**

**Amber: Just get on with the story!**

**Mara's Point of View:**

~In her dream~

I was in my room studying for any surprising Trigonometry test. When all of the sudden a dark mist filled the room. It formed into the shape of a person. When the face became clear I dropped my book, and ran out screaming. She was following me.

"Help Somebody!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. I knocked on the door to Jerome and Alfie's room hoping they would let me in.

"Take my hand child" said the ghost. She walked closer and closer. My heart was beating out of chest. She held out the hand, and it had a mark on it. It was glowing as she came closer. I screamed, and tried to run. Her hand was a centimeter away from my arm.

~Dream finished~

I was woken up by Patricia shaking me. "Mara… Mara what's wrong?" she asked me.

"You know that ghost from the story that me, and Eddie were working on?" I asked her. She nodded. "Apparently she is after me" I said. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to Nina and Amber's room.

"Nina we have a problem" Patricia said shaking Nina. Nina woke up, and stretched. She looked at me then at Patricia.

"What is it Patricia?" Nina asked. Patricia whispered something to Nina. Nina froze up, and started to shake. She reached for her phone, and texted someone. A few minutes later Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie came in.

"You guys have got to stop this!" Alfie said as he closed the door. Nina walked over to Amber, and woke her up.

"Nina you know I need my beauty sleep" Amber said. Typical Amber… She needs her "beauty sleep". Everyone except me gathered around Nina, and whispered.

"Mara you can sit on my bed if you're tired" Nina said. I sat down, and smiled at her. Even though we don't talk to each other she is very sweet. Everyone walked over to where I was, and sat on the floor. Nina sat next to me on the bed.

"So Mara tell us what happened in your dream" Nina said.

"Well first I was just in my room studying, and then a black mist filled the air. The when it became clearer I realized it was the ghost from the ghost story Eddie, and I were working. Then I ran downstairs screaming while the ghost followed me. She came closer, and said 'Take my hand child', and that's when I woke up" I told her.

"Did she have a mark on her hand? Where did she try to touch you?" Fabian asked.

"Yes she did have a mark, and she tried to touch my left arm" I said.

"Can we check your arm?" Nina asked. I nodded, and rolled up my sleeves.

**Nina's Point of View**

I know we were supposed to have our Sibuna meeting, but apparently Victor caught us sneaking out, and gave us detention. Anyways I was sleeping until Patricia, and Mara came in.

"She had the dream about the mark" Patricia whispered. I immediately reached for my phone, and texted Fabian. A few minutes later Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie came in.

"You guys have got to stop this!" Alfie said as he closed the door. I walked over to Amber, and shook her.

"Nina you know I need my beauty sleep" she said. I motioned for Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie to come over.

"Ok Sibunas Mara had the dream about the Mark" I whispered to them.

"But why she never got close to Senkhara" Alfie whispered. I looked over to Mara.

"Mara you can sit on my bed if you want" I told her. She smiled, and sat down. I focused back on Sibuna. "Well she might have… Remember when Eddie and her were working on the article together that's what must have caused Senkhara to give her the mark… Whereas Eddie was too close to Patricia and she wasn't focusing enough on Sibuna…" I said.

"Or maybe Senkhara's going to Mark everyone" Alfie whispered. We walked over to Mara, and I sat down next to her on my bed.

"So Mara tell us what happened in your dream" I asked her

"Well first I was just in my room studying, and then a black mist filled the air. The when it became clearer I realized it was the ghost from the ghost story Eddie, and I were working. Then I ran downstairs screaming while the ghost followed me. She came closer, and said 'Take my hand child', and that's when I woke up" She replied.

"Did she have a mark on her hand? Where did she try to touch you?" Fabian asked her.

"Yes she did have a mark, and she tried to touch my left arm" She replied. This is bad what if she actually has the mark?

"Can we check your arm?" I asked her. She rolled up her sleeves, and that's when I saw it.

"No… No no no Fabian she can't have it! She didn't even do anything" I said. I was freaking out! What if Senkhara is going around marking everyone! Fabian put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Nina its okay! Don't beat yourself over it" Fabian said.

"What's going t-to happen?" Amber asked obviously freaking out.

"Ambs calm down" Alfie said. All of Sibuna (everyone except Eddie he was too busy sleeping) was freaking out I could see it in their eyes. I took my pillow, and buried my face in it. I let out a groan before putting it away, and turning back to Mara.

"What's going on?" Mara asked.

"Welcome to Sibuna" Fabian said.

"What's Sibuna?" she asked.

"It's Anubis backwards! Amber, Nina, and I created it. Alfie and Patricia joined it. Eddie joined it yesterday" Fabian told her.

"We have to find the Mask of Anubis and give to the ghost her name is Senkhara, or we loose our lives" I told her.

"But how would we get the mask?" She asked us.

"We need to have a Sibuna meeting! Tomorrow at 6:00 o'clock in this room" I told everyone. We all put our right hand over our right eye, and said "Sibuna" except for Mara.

"What do I do when we say Sibuna?" Mara asked me. I grabbed her right hand, and put it over her right eye.

"That" I said. "Oh by the way don't tell anyone else about Sibuna" I told her. Soon everyone left the room except for Fabian. Amber walked over to her bed, and went back to sleep.

"Fabian what if Senkhara is out to Mark everyone?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about now okay?" He told me. I smiled. He gave me a hug, and kissed my forehead. "Good night Nina" he said as he walked out the door.

"Good night Fabian" I replied. Soon enough I fell asleep.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I woke up next morning, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I got dressed I grabbed my bag, and walked downstairs. I wasn't in the mood for breakfast so I decided to walk to school.

"Hey Yacker you coming to breakfast?" Eddie asked. I turned around.

"No thanks I'm going to go to school" I said.

"Hang on I'll be right back!" he said as he walked into the kitchen. I stood there waiting for him. He walked back with an apple in his hand. "Ok let's go!" he said gesturing to the door. I rolled my eyes, and walked out.

When we were walked to school my mind was focused on who Senkhara was going to target next.

"Hey you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Huh? What? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts?" I replied.

"About?" he asked.

"About who Senkhara would go for next? Who knows what she's capable of?" I said.

"You're seriously thinking about that when there's a mud puddle right there?" he asked.

"Wha-" Before I knew it my shoes, and clothes were drenched in mud. "You ruined my clothes, and shoes!" I screamed at him.

"Girls! They're all the same" he said. He walked over to me, and picked me up.

"Put me down you weasel!" I screamed.

"I'm not going to drop you" he said.

"Oh you like the time I 'accidentally' fell off the ladder, then you caught me, and then dropped me?" I asked.

"You should've been more specific" he replied. When we got back to the house he carried me to my room, and put me down on the floor. "Go change while I wait for you outside" he said.

I had to change my clothes all over again. Luckily Trudy had washed my other pair of my uniform. When we finally got to school I went to my locker, and opened it. I saw the Sibuna note in it. It said: ….

**Me: This is it leavin you guys on a cliffy!**

**Amber: NOOOOOO! **

**Nina: NOOOOOO!**

**Patricia: **

**Eddie: Why do I see Usher?**

**Me: OMG Do you like Usher's songs?**

**Eddie: Yeah they're the best! Not as good as Sick Puppies though**

**Fabian: Who is Usher?**

**Nina: *GASP***

**Eddie: *GASP***

**Me: *GASP* **

**Nina: You **

**Eddie: Don't**

**Me: Know **

**Nina: Who**

**Eddie: Usher**

**Me: IS?**

**Mara: I don't either!**

**Me: *Dies***

**Amber: NOOO YOU CAN'T DIE YOU LEFT US WITH A CLIFFY!**

**Alfie: NO!**

**Jerome: If it helps I know who he is!**

**Alfie: An Alien?**

**Amber: Rufus?**

**Mara: Victor?**

**Patricia: Vera?**

**Me: Ok first of all no he's not an Alien, two Rufus is too much of an idiot to be Usher, three Victor is old, and four NO ONE LIKES VERA!**

**Eddie: Yup!**

**Nina: I know right!**

**Patricia: Do you have any gum?**

**Me: Yeah let me check! Here *gives gum***

**Patricia: thanks! **

**Everyone (except me, and Patricia): WE WANT GUM!**

**Me: SOME ONE PLEASE GIVE THEM GUM!**

**Mick: GIVE ME GUM!**

**Me: NO… NO! MICK YOU DO NOT BITE PEOPLE'S LEGS!**

**Everyone: Bye guys thanks for reading! Please Review, and leave Ideas!**

**Me: NO… NO ALFIE STOP BITING MY ARM! HELP!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Teacher, The tasks

**Me: Hey guys! I'm ready to update my story The Mark! Oh and please read my stories Rufus is Back, Spring Break, and A Cinderfella Story!**

**Fabian: DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY CHOCOLATE? **

**Nina: No I don't think so…**

**Eddie: EVERYONE SHUT UP IM GETTING A PHONE CALL! *picks up* Hello? Oh Hey Justin Bieber what's up!**

**Amber: JUSTIN BIEBER! AHHHH!**

**Joy: HOW DO YOU KNOW JUSTIN BIEBER?**

**Eddie: Oh yeah life here is sweet… I met Patricia who is now my girlfriend…**

**Patricia: Can I see that for a second *takes phone* Hello? Yeah Hi! This is Patricia Eddie's girlfriend, and I would just like to say… He spent days telling me he loved me before I kissed him…**

**Eddie: *Takes Phone Back* I gotta talk to you later! *Hangs up***

**Amber: Awww Eddie spent days telling you he that he was totally in love with you?**

**Patricia: Yeah…**

**Eddie: Hey I'm still in love with her, and I will be forever!**

**Nina: Awww!**

**Joy: Awww!**

**Mara: Awww!**

**Amber: Awww!**

**Me: Awww!**

**Amber, and Joy: PEDDIE MOMENT! **

**Me: Wow… As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Fabian! **

**Fabian: Don't blame me!**

**Jerome: Hahaha Stutter Rutter is getting blamed for everything!**

**Me: Watch It Jerome!**

**Alfie: And then he says whatever and- Oh Hey Guys!**

**Mick: Sup Guys! **

**Alfie: We're going to town right now so unfortunately we won't be able to listen to your story today!**

**Mick: Yeah we're sorry! Bye guys *Hops on unicorn, and flies away***

**Me: Bye Mick, and Alfie!**

**Nina: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Amber: Yay on with the story!**

**Patricia's Point of View (continued)**

I opened my locker and saw a note it said:

_Sibuna meeting/new Sibuna ceremony today after school at the clearing!_

_-Sibuna!_

I put the note in my bag and walked to class. I sat down next to Eddie. Amber and Alfie were sitting in front of us which makes it worst because Amber has her hairspray. It ends up spraying everywhere. I took out my note book and started to draw in it.

"Okay class today we're going to be studying about the history of Greece" Ms. Valentine said. I sighed and took out my phone. All of the sudden the class door opened and we saw Mr. Sweet standing there.

"Sorry to interupt Ms. Valentine but I just wanted to introduce our new drama teacher" Mr. Sweet said. I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Mr. Sweet. "Most of you know him from last year he had to leave, but he is back now" Mr. Sweet said. "Please welcome Mr. Winkler" Mr. Sweet saiding moitioning for the teacher to come. As soon as he walked through the door my mouth fell open and I dropped my pencil.

"You know him?" Eddie asked. I nodded.

"He was on my side helping me find Joy, until Victor made him turn onto the teacher's side" I replied. I picked up my pencil, and started writing on a tiny piece of paper. It was for Sibuna.

_We need to talk to Jason after class. We need to know why he joined the secret society_

_-Sibuna_

I passed the note to Amber, and told her to show it to the rest of sibuna. After the note reached Fabian and Nina they turned around and looked at me. We all nodded.

~After class~

Us Sibuna's started packing up our things slowly. Everyone left and we waited for Ms. Valentine to leave. When Ms. Valentine left the room, Alfie went to go get Jason. As soon as Jason walked in with Alfie behind him. Alfie closed the door and locked it.

"What is this about now?" Jason said. We walked up to him.

"You mind telling us why you joined The Secret Society?" Nina asked him.

"I told Patricia I had my reasons" He replied.

"Well tell us the reasons" Fabian said.

"I can't! It's only between me and the Secret Society" Jason said.

"The stupid reasons can't be between you and the Secret Society! You visted me everyday trying to help me find Joy and then one day you talk to Victor, and then you won't even tell me anything! You said you were worried about what was going on with me, and then you magically didn't care anymore!" I said to him. "I was worried about my best friend and you promised you would help me find her!" I said on the verge of tears.

"I'm going to say this one last time! Victor told me not to tell anyone" He replied. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Wow... Major Pason moment there" Amber said. We all turned to face her.

"Pason?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah Pason... Patricia and Jason duh! Just like PEDDIE! Patricia and Eddie" She replied.

" Why would you even think about Pason? He's a teacher, and I'm a student" I replied.

"Well when you and Jason used hang out I thougth Pason should happen... But when Eddie came along and I saw how happy he made you... Me and Joy came up with Peddie! Which by the way is a lot cuter then Pason!" Amber said. We all stared at her.

"Amber this was supposed to be about Sibuna not about couples! By the way I soo agree that Peddie is cute!" Mara replied.

"OMG not as cute as Fabina though!" She replied.

"What the heck is she talking about" Eddie asked me.

"Honestly just don't ask her about Peddie... I did that once and she showed me the scapebooks she made for us" I replied. He nodded. I grabbed my bag and left the class room.

**Mara's Point of View**

So we were having a Sibuna meeting today in the clearing which I have no idea where that is. So I'm walking to the clearing with Patricia and Eddie right now. I've never been inside the woods before! It's so mysterious that makes it a perfect match for Sibuna!

After a long walk we finally reached the clearing. We formed a circle around the fire.

"Welcome to the Sibuna Welcoming Thing" Amber said. She motioned for us to take out our favorite things we brought with us.

"Alright you have to throw the items in there!" Nina said.

"But this is my favorite book! Trigonometry is your brother!" I said. (** in case you didn't notice I changed the Solar system is your friend to Trigonometry is your brother**).

"And what about my IPod? I'm not just going to throw it in there!" Eddie said.

"Just please throw it in there!" Fabian said. I stared at him for a moment like he was stupid. "Mara remember how I used to read the Solar System is your friend? Yeah well I had to throw that in there" Fabian said. He loved that book and used to read it every day. I always wondered what happened to it!

"Alright fine!" I said throwing the book in the fire. Everyone stared at Eddie.

"WHAT?" He said.

"Throw the IPod in the fire!" Nina said.

"No" he said.

"Please Eddie if you want to why I've been sneaking off a lot lately!" Patricia said. He looked at her for a minute.

"FINE!" He said. He threw the IPod into the fire.

"Alright now Mara repeat after me… I Mara Jeffery being of sounds and minds" Nina said.

"I Mara Jeffery being of sounds and minds" I said.

"Promise to keep the secrets of Anubis House stand by my fellow club members than say our names" Nina said.

"Promise to keep the secrets of Anubis House and stand by my fellow club members Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Patricia Williamson, and Eddie Miller" I said. Nina smiled and turned to Eddie.

"I Eddie Miller being of sounds and minds promise to keep the secrets of Anubis House and stand by my fellow club members Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, and Mara Jeffrey" Eddie said.

"These are our sacred vows let no man or woman tear them a sender" Nina said. We all put our right hand over our right eye, and said Sibuna.

"Great! Okay Sibuna's we need to fill in our new Sibunas in on everything that is going" Fabian said. We all turned off the fire and sat down in a circle.

"Okay so it all beings from last term" Nina said.

"We formed Sibuna last term along with Amber, and Patricia and Alfie joined it later" Fabian said.

"This happened when I came here last term, and at first Patricia wasn't friendly because she thought I did something to make Joy disappear" Nina said.

"So Mara you know how I used to keep saying that a guy kept following me last term" Patricia said to me. I nodded. "That guy was actually Rufus Zeno our enemy, who wants anything connected to the Frobisher Smythe's… Well first he said that he was a private investigator when I first met him… He said he would help me find Joy" Patricia said.

"Meanwhile Sibuna was sneaking around in the attic, and the cellar finding puzzle pieces to our treasure… One night we saw Victor and the Secret Society doing a ritual" Nina said.

"They were trying to drink something called the exlir of life but first they had to find out where the cup of Ankh or Sibuna's treasure was…" Fabian said.

"One night Patricia joined our group, and filled us in on Rufus" Amber said.

"Then I joined Sibuna" Alfie said.

"So anyways one day Rufus kidnapped Patricia" Nina said. I gasped.

"Yeah so later Nina and I rescued her" Fabian said.

**Eddie's Point of View**

So they told us everything we needed to know about Sibuna. The cup, the mask, Rufus, Victor, etc. We all got up and packed up everything we needed to take back. We all got back to the house, and went down to the tunnels. Patricia said they only have 1 extra amulet.

"Alfie do you mind giving you amulet to Mara just this once so she can see what the tunnels are like?" Amber said. Alfie sighed and took off his amulet and gave it to Mara. We all lined up with someone else next to us. Nina and Fabian were first, then Me and Patricia, and finally Mara, and Amber. Nina and Fabian went in, and I saw those two holding hands. I thought they weren't dating because that's what Patricia said.

"Look they're holding hands" I said to Patricia. She looked at them, and smiled.

"Just don't tell Amber" Patricia whispered. I nodded. If Amber knew she would go all crazy. Patricia told me that Amber is obsessed with couples in the house. She has a scrapbook for Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, and Jara. "Hey let's go" Patricia said motioning towards the bookcase. She pulled a book, and the bookcase turned. Amber and Mara came in next. The light scanned us all. We all started walking.

"Hey guys wait! What's going on?" Patricia said. We turned around and saw the light scan her and Amber.

"Someone help me! My eyes don't work again!" Amber screamed.

"What happened Amber?" Nina asked.

"I don't know the light scanned me like normal, and now my eyes don't work again!" Amber said.

"The same thing happened to me!" Patricia said. I walked over to the both of them.

"Guys you go on ahead! Alfie and I will make sure they're okay" I said to Nina, Fabian and Mara. They nodded and started walking. I pulled the book that we're supposed too, so they bookcase can turn back around. I took Amber, and Patricia over to the couch and sat them down.

"Hey Eddie what happened?" Alfie asked.

"You know how the light scans them… Well apparently the light scanned them again, but they got blinded" I said.

"Hey Ambs how are you feeling?" Alfie asked her. I sat down next to Patricia.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to help you around school" I said to Patricia.

"Oh great!" Patricia said. I laughed, and took out my phone.

"At least you didn't lose your voice" I said. I started playing Temple Run.

"That was worst! I couldn't talk to you or anyone else for days" Patricia said.

"Awww Peddie Moment! Alfie take a picture please!" Amber said.

"Alfie Lewis if you dare take a picture I will… Well let's just say you won't be able to sleep…" Patricia said. I laughed.

"LET HIM TAKE THE PICTURE OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR PINK FOR THE REST OF THE TERM" Amber screamed.

"And I'll make sure that you wear the cheapest, ugliest clothes for the rest of your LIFE" Patricia said.

"You wouldn't dare" Amber said.

"I think we all know I would" Patricia replied. We all shrugged, and nodded. The bookcase thing turned and we Nina, Fabian, and Mara.

"Guys guess what!" Nina said.

"What?" We asked.

"Victor must have been in the tunnels before us, and he left the three reflectors he found!" Fabian said.

"So you guys got through the task?" Amber said.

"Yes!" Mara said.

"The last chamber is the Mask chamber!" Nina said.

"So we have the mask?" Patricia asked.

"Not yet… We have to do one more task" Mara said.

"Okay well we can talk about that in the morning… Let's go to our rooms so we can sleep" Alfie said.

"Or we can have a Sibuna meeting and stay in mine, and Amber's room for the night?" Nina said. We all agreed. I told Mara to take Patricia since they share rooms. Fabian and I went to our room and got our pillows and a blanket. We waited for Alfie so we could go upstairs.

"Okay guys I'm ready let's go!" Alfie said. We went upstairs to Nina, and Amber's room. Mara and Patricia were sitting on the floor. I sat down next to Patricia.

"Can you see anything yet?" I asked her.

"I can see nothing… It should clear up later tomorrow" she replied. I nodded.

"It's so cold in here" Alfie said. Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Patricia, and I are all sleeping on the floor. Nina, and Amber on their beds.

"Remember the time we took the piece for Victor" Nina said.

"His face was red" Patricia replied.

"How red?" I asked. I lay down on the floor. I put my head on my pillow. I put another pillow next to me, so Patricia could put her head on it.

"Thanks, and let's just say about as red as a fire truck" She replied. All of the sudden a pillow landed on my face.

"QUIET pillow fight!" whispered Alfie. I watched Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Mara have a pillow fight. I was too lazy to get up.

"Alright let's stop before Victor comes in, and see all the feathers on the floor" Nina replied. So everyone started talking about Sibuna and soon enough we all fell asleep.

**Me: So that's what happened.**

**Amber: I still say Fabina is cuter then Peddie!**

**Joy: I say they are both equally cute!**

**Nina: Long and emotional chapter...**

**Alfie: We should have a pillow fight later...**

**Fabian: Sometimes I wonder what happened to Jason...**

**Mara: I know right I mean he just left without even any reasons**

**Patricia: Who cares he never really helped me find Joy**

**Amber: Nope! Us Sibuna's did!**

**Eddie: Why shouldn't I ask Amber about Peddie?**

**Amber: OMG I have all the Peddie scrapebooks with me!**

**Mara: How many scarpebooks do you have for the couples?**

**Amber: For Fabina I have 7, For Peddie I have 6 but I'm working on the 7th one with Joy, I have 4 for Jara, 2 for Moy I want Moy to happen, and 5 for Amfie! **

**Fabian: *Spits out water* 7 for Fabina?**

**Eddie: *Spits out Coffee* 6 for Peddie?**

**Patricia: I think she said 7 **

**Mick: I think we should say Bye!**

**Alfie: I really want to watch Victorious...**

**Amber: I love that show! I think Beck and Jade should get back togther! **

**Nina: I think that Andre and Tori should get togther!**

**Me: I know right!**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! READ ALL OF PeddieFabinaForever4's OTHER STORIES!**

**Me: I will not update until I get atleast 4 reviews!**

**Amber: PLEASE REVIEW I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT THIS STORY!**

**Nina: Bye guys! Don't forget to... What is it that they shouldn't forget?**

**Patricia: I don't know I forget...**

**Eddie: I think it was something like Don't forget to read all the other stories and review?**

**Me: No that isn't it**

**Fabian: Oh I got it! Don't forget to watch Spongebob!**

**Me: Oh yeah thanks! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! And I just want to say can you guys please read my other stories? Like A Cinderfella Story, Rufus is Back, and Spring Break!**

**Alfie: Have you ever wondered if there are any blue vegetables at all?**

**Fabian: Alfie that's st- Actually that's a pretty good idea!**

**Jerome: We should like create a blue vegetable!**

**Eddie: Why a vegetable? Why not like a fruit or something?**

**Patricia: How about you guys like listen to the story?**

**Eddie: How about you and me work on the homework?**

**Fabian: *GASP* Eddie? Homework? Voluntarily?**

**Nina: That's very surprising!**

**Amber: HAHAHA Look at this video of Jerome it's on Facebook!**

**Mara: What? Let me see… HAHAHA!**

**Nina: What? What happened? *Looks at Video* HAHA JEROME SUCKING HIS THUMB!**

**Jerome: There's nothing wrong with that!**

**Fabian: Dude and you called me a chump**

**Alfie: Actually that was Eddie**

**Eddie (from Fabian, and Eddie's room): THAT'S CORRECT DUDE I CALLED YOU A CHUMP!**

**Patricia (from Fabian, and Eddie's room): I WAS THERE! I HEARD IT!**

**Fabian: Mean…**

**Joy: HAHAHA! LOOK AT ME HITTING JEROME!**

**Nina: What? HAHAHA!**

**Me: Let's start the story!**

**Piper: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! Only some Ideas! Others are donated!**

**Me: Piper? How did you get here?**

**Piper: I've been here for a few minutes now…**

**Patricia (Eddie behind her): I HEARD PIPER'S NAME! *Looks* OMG PIPER *Hugs her***

**Piper: I've missed you so much Trix!**

**Eddie: Oh so she gets a hug but not me!**

**Patricia: That's because she's my sister, and if I don't give you a hug it makes you want to give me a hug even more!**

**Eddie: Please? Just one hug!**

**Patricia: NO**

**Me: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE STORY…**

**Nina's Point of View**

I woke up and looked around. Amber was sleeping on her bed, Alfie on the floor next to her bed, Eddie and Patricia sleeping next to each other Awww, Mara across from my bed, and wait where's Fabian? Maybe he got up early, and went to go get ready. I shrugged and put my feet on the floor. I fell something and put them back on my bed.

"Ow…" A voice said. I looked and saw that it was Fabian. I just stepped on him!

"I'm soo sorry Fabian I didn't see you there!" I whispered to him.

"It's fine" He said. I got up carefully and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my school outfit. We all walked to school together. By that I mean Sibuna and Jerome. He wanted to walk to school with Mara. Eddie was helping Patricia get to school, and Alfie was helping Amber get to school because they got blinded by the beam yesterday.

"Look at the cute bunny there!" I said breaking the silence.

"In case you didn't notice Nina… Amber and I can't see!" Patricia said. I sighed and went back to thinking. We got to school and went inside the building. I opened my locker and grabbed my books for class. I shut my locker and saw Sibuna standing there.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Guess what?" Amber squealed.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"I can almost see again! I think I might be able to see by lunch!" She squealed.

"Yeah same with me" Patricia said.

"Okay let's get to class…" Fabian said.

"I want to know why Patricia and Amber's amulets didn't work!" Mara said.

"Maybe Victor took them again and made another copy again?" I asked. We all shrugged and walked to class. We all sat down in our normal seats.

~At lunch~

"Guys we can see again!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah finally! I'll be able to see!" Patricia said.

"Aww Yacker did you miss seeing your boyfriend?" Eddie teased. We all chuckled and Patricia glared at us.

"What I don't understand is why our Amulets didn't work!" Patricia said.

"I know! They're supposed to!" Fabian replied.

"You don't think it's Victor again do you?" I asked.

"It's possible" Amber said. The bell rung and we walked to our lockers.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I was walking down the hall to my next class. Eddie went to Anubis House to get his Science book. I ran into someone without even noticing.

"Sorry!" I said getting up. He got up and I saw his face. It was Jason- Mr. Winkler.

"Patricia I've been meaning to talk to you" Jason said.

"Talk to me about?" I asked.

"Follow me" He said. He led me into an empty classroom. He closed the door and locked it.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"It's about the whole Secret Society stuff" He said. I nodded. I sat on a desk, and listened. "Victor said I would be able to live forever, and stuff if I kept Joy away from everyone. Of course I said no, but hypnotized me into going onto his side" He said.

"So that's all?" I asked.

"No not really. He told me I have to do this or everyone's lives are at stake" He replied.

"So everyone meaning us Anubis House students?" I asked.

"Yes" He said.

"Oh..." I said. 'Must Tell Sibuna' I thought to myself. "Thanks for telling me" I said.

"I figured you kind of deserve an explanation" He said. "But Victor isn't actually the evil one neither is Vera" He said.

"Vera the House Mother? If it's not her then who is it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Rufus" He said.

"Rufus? But he's dead!" I said.

"No he's not" He replied.

"So you've- you are helping Rufus right now?" I asked.

"No… I'm helping Mrs. Andrews" He said.

"But she left the school!" I said.

"No actually she's an undercover worker" He replied. I should have Sibuna here.

"Just tell me later when I have Sibuna here" I replied.

"Sure meet me here after class" He said. I nodded and put my hand on the door know.

"Thanks for telling me Jason and helping me last year when no one believed me" I said. I opened the door and went to class. Thank gosh class didn't start yet! I ran into the room, and sat down next to Eddie.

"Hey Yacker where were you?" He asked.

"Oh just wondering around" I said.

"I'm not stupid Patricia seriously tell me!" He said.

"Okay fine I was talking to Jason" I replied.

"Jason?" He asked.

"I mean Mr. Winkler" I replied.

"Oh" He replied. "Anything Important?" He asked.

"Yeah remember how we talked to him after class yesterday and I screamed at him and stuff" I said.

"Yeah" He replied.

"He wanted to tell me the reasons, I told him to tell me when Sibuna is there" I said.

"Oh so when are we going to talk to him?" He asked.

"After Class" I said. I took out my notebook, and started to draw in it. I looked over at Eddie who was playing something on his phone. I saw the teacher come in, and I took out my notes and placed them on the desk. I nudged Eddie.

"Yeah Hang on I gotta finish this level" He replied. I nudged him once more. "Hang on!" He said. I stepped on his foot. "Ow!" He said.

"Pay attention the teacher's here" I whispered. He put away his phone, and took out his notes, and a notebook.

"So today we're going to talk about Economics" The teacher said. I rolled my eyes and went back to drawing. I was drawing when I saw a piece of paper fall onto my notebook.

_Why the heck did you step on my foot?_

_-Eddie_

I flipped onto a new page in my note book and started writing.

_Because you weren't paying attention_

_-Patricia_

I nudged him, and heoked over my notebook. We started writing notes back and forth. (Underlined Italics= Patricia) (Italics= Eddie) (Bold Italics= Nina) (Bold Underlined=Fabian)

_You could have just told me_

_Nahh that sounds boring_

_I'm bored what are you doing?_

_Drawing and you?_

_Writing notes to you ;) and what are you drawing?_

_I don't know I start drawing randomly and it turns into whatever it turns into I guess_

_Are you drawing me? ;)_

_No I just said I draw randomly and it turns into something_

_**Stop passing notes!**_

_Why are you passing notes with Fabian then?_

_Her and Fabian are probably being all romantic.__.._

_Oooh Let's act like them!_

**Shut up you guys!**

_Technically we aren't talking!_

_**Nerd... HAHA!**_

_What happened to us acting like Fabian and Nina?_

_Oh yeah okay let's start... NOW!_

_So Fabes what are you up to?_

_Figuring out the next task!_

**Let's act like Patricia and Eddie!**

_**Yeah okay! Lets start... Now!**_

**So Yacker what are you up to?**

_**Trying to figure out a way to get my revenge on you Weasel!**_

_I'm going to hurt you guys soo bad..._

_Okay let's stop it's not even funny anymore!_

_You guys are bad at pretending to be us!_

_I know right! _

_**You guys were bad at pretending to be us!**_

**Yeah I do other thing besides figuring out tasks!**

_Yacker let's figure out a way to get revenge!_

_Nina tell Sibuna to wait after class we need to talk to Jason_

_**Okay I will!**_

Nina turned around, and started writing something. I flipped back to the page I was drawing on and continued drawing.

After a while the bell rung. Yet again us Sibuna's stayed back, and waited for everyone to leave. As soon as the last person left the room Alfie went to get Jason.

Alfie came back with Jason. He closed the door.

"Okay we want you to tell us everything" Nina said.

"Okay fine! Let me start all over again... Victor said I would be able to live forever, and stuff if I kept Joy away from everyone. Of course I said no, but he hypnotized me into going onto his side" Jason said.

**Eddie's Point of View**

"But how would you live forever?" I asked.

"Victor had the Elexir of Life which keeps them living forever" Nina said.

"But they have the scales of life" Fabian said.

"Which means everytime someone drinks the elixer from the Cup of Ankh the scales tip" Alfie said.

"When the scales tip the one who drank the Elixer gets to live forever while the someone dies" Patricia said.

"That's correct, but Victor isn't actually the evil one neither is Vera" Mr. Winkler said.

"Then who is?" Mara asked.

"Rufus" Patricia said.

"Rufus?" We all asked except Mr. Winkler.

"But no! He's dead we read his obituary!" Nina exclaimed.

"Who's Rufus?" I asked.

"Rufus is the enemy of Sibuna he captured Patricia, Nina, and Amber last year. He does anything to get what he wants" Fabian said.

"So are you like helping Rufus?" Alfie asked.

"No I'm helping Mrs. Anderws" Mr. Winkler replied.

"But she left the school" Mara said.

"That's what you think... She's an undercover agent" Mr. Winkler said.

"Is that all?" Amber asked.

"That's all" He replied.

"Okay... Thanks for telling us" Nina said. We all grabbed our things and left the room.

"We need to have a Sibuna meeting in mine, and Amber's room tonight" Nina said.

"After lights out?" Fabian asked.

"Yup!" Amber said. We all nodded, and walked to our next class.

**Me: And the next chapter is about the Sibuna meeting.**

**Amber: Aww... I really wanted more!**

**Alfie: HOW DO YOU MAKE A VEGETABLE?**

**Fabian: You throw seeds in the ground, cover it up, water it everday, and wait for it to grow... DUH!**

**Eddie: And I thought Amber was stupid.**

**Patricia: EDDIE That's soo mean!**

**Mara: But kinda true..**

**Patricia: Oh I know right...**

**Amber: HEY!**

**Nina: We're kidding Amber!**

**Amber: YOU BETTER BE! **

**Mick: We we're Amber...**

**Jerome: For reals!**

**Amber: Whatever!**

**Joy: I don't know what happened and I don't care...**

**Mara: Of course you don't!**

**Joy: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

**Nina: I'm leaving!**

**Everyone: BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Later Alligators! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sibuna meeting!

**Me: Okay so it's just me and Amber here today...**

**Amber: The rest of them went shopping without me!**

**Me: And I have a story to tell!**

**Amber: But that's good! Because I get to listen and they don't!**

**Me: YAY!**

**Amber: I get and exclusive! Yeah!**

**Me: That's nice Amber!**

**Amber: So do you wanna go online shoe shopping later? Like I prefer heels, but wedges are comfier!**

**Me: Amber?**

**Amber: And Maybe we could grab like a few pink heels, but black ones are cuter, and pink wedges are cute for spring, so maybe like red? or Orange? Maybe even Yellow...**

**Me: Amber?**

**Amber: And Maybe like some purple ones incase we go somewhere at night?**

**Me: AMBER!**

**Amber: What?**

**Me: You've been going on and on about what shoes to buy!**

**Amber: I was talking heels not shoes!**

**Me: Oh god! Heels are shoes!**

**Amber: NO they're not! Shoes are what you use when you go jogging! Heels are for looking fabulous!**

**Me: Oh I get it you mean sneakers!**

**Amber: Duh! **

**Me: Nevermind can we start the story?**

**Amber: Yeah sure but can we like go shopping later?**

**Me: FINE! No PINK!**

**Amber: BUT I-**

**Me: NO PINK!**

**Amber: Fine!**

**Me: Thank you...**

**Amber: ...**

**Me: Amber?**

**Amber: What?**

**Me: The disclamier?**

**Amber: Oh yeah! House of Anubis doesn't belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks! So let's start at...**

**Amber's Point of View**

Nina and I sat on our beds waiting for Sibuna to come upstairs. I took my mirror and looked at myself.

"Nina do you think I could use a lighter shade of lip gloss?" I asked.

"Amber I don't know" She replied.

"Yeah you're right maybe a bit darker? Or like in the middle? Maybe like a light pink to make it look a bit natural" I said.

"Amber" She said.

"What?" I asked walking over to her bed. I sat down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about make up!" She replied.

"You're right! Let's talk about your hair" I said. I picked up a little part of her hair. "You really need to do something about your split ends" I said. Nina laughed and dropped her hair.

"What it's true" I said. We heard a knock on the door, and Nina opened it. Sibuna. They walked in and sat down. Nina shut the door and locked it.

"How long does it take to get here?" I asked.

"We had to wait until Joy was asleep!" Patricia said.

"And she wouldn't! She kept talking on and on about Taylor Lautner! Not that I would complain" Mara said.

"So anyways Fabian how are we doing on this task?" Nina asked.

"Like I told you... It's an ancient Eygptain game called Senet! We have to cross it to get to the mask" Fabain said.

"Let's go see" Alfie said.

"Library or Cellar?" I asked.

"Let's go to the cellar and now that we have all the amulets let's see what the secret thing was in the reflection task chamber (they haven't found out about the library way yet).

"Okay let's go" Eddie said. He opened the door and all of us walked out of the room one by one. First Nina, then Fabian, then Me, Alfie, Mara, Patricia, and Eddie. We quietly walked downstairs and to the kitchen. Nina opened the bread oven thing as Fabian calls it, and we all crawled through it one by one. When we first reached the cellar Nina told us stop. We did. Her and Fabian looked around the corner.

"It's Victor" Fabian whispered to us. We all nodded. After a while we heard footsteps getting closer.

"Everyone go" Eddie whispered he opened the door which is connect to the bread oven thing. We all walked through it, and Nina closed the door. Some of us had to sit. We heard footsteps get closer. Nina put her back against the door. It doesn't have a knob, but you can push it open. We heard footsteps get fainter, and fainter.

"Let me go check" Nina whispered. Nina opened the door and walked out. Fabian held it open slightly so he could see through it.

"Let's go" Fabian said. We all walked through that tunnel thing, and to the bookcase. Nina put in the number and it opened. We all stepped into the study room. Nina and Fabian went through the bookcase first. Patricia and I stayed back because our Amulets didn't work.

"You sure?" Eddie asked Patricia. She nodded.

"Acutally I'm gonna stay here with Amber you can take my Amulet" Alfie said giving his amulet to Patricia.

"You sure Alfie?" Patricia asked.

"Yes! Go before I change my mind. Patricia took off hers, and put on Alfie's. She gave me hers. Patrica and Eddie went up to the bookcase, and Patricia pulled the book. It turned.

"Okay so Amber I wanted to actually talk to you" Alfie said.

"First things first" I said. "Do you think I need a lighter shade of lip gloss? Or maybe a bit darker? how about a lighter shade to make it look natural?" I asked.

"I don't know" He said confused. We sat down on the couch.

"I was thinking a bit lighter" I said.

**Nina's Point of View**

We got to the reflectors task, and walked over to the wall with the Amulet's space.

"Okay can I see your Amulets?" I asked Sibuna. They all took out theirs, and I looked at them.

"It's Mara's" Fabian said.

"Your right! Mara just put your Amulet on that spot on the wall" I said pointing to it.

"This one?" She asked walking to it. I nodded. She put her amulet there and a door thing opened.

"Okay let's go explore this tunnel" Patricia said. We all walked through the tiny space one by one. After a while it got big so all of us walked side by side.

"Wait do you hear that?" Patricia asked. We all turned silent and heard voices.

"It's coming from there" Fabian said poiting to a little space big one for people to get through one by one. We all walked over to it, and then we had to crawl. We cralwed over to it, and looked through it. We saw Jasper and Jerome.

"Have you got it?" Jasper asked.

"No not yet" Jerome replied.

"You need to the collector needs it" Jasper said. We saw them leave the library, and we turned around.

"I can't believe this" Fabian said.

"It's okay" I said. I leaned against the wall. It opened and I fell backwards. Correction not a wall, a bookcase that is connected to the tunnels. I got up and looked around. Everyone else crawled through.

"Whoa" Mara said. I closed the bookcase, and exaimed it. It had a button under one of the boards. I pressed it and the bookcase opened reveling the tunnels. I closed the bookcase again. We looked around the library.

"Maybe there's something here that could help us with Senet?" I said. We all looked around. Patricia, Mara, and I looked upstairs, and Fabian,and Eddie looked downstairs. I looked at the tiles from upstairs and saw a weird one.

"Guys look at that tile" I said pointing to it.

"Your right it's different than the other ones" Patricia said. Fabian tried taking it out.

"Eddie check if there are tools on Jasper's desk" Fabian said. Eddie walked over to Jaspers desk, and came back with a box. Fabian opened it, and grabbed something that helped him take out the tile. Eddie put away the tools, and the box, and walked back to Fabian. Patricia, Mara, and I walked downstairs (by the way Nina's gran isn't sick in this) to Fabian and Eddie.

"Flip it over" Patricia said. Fabian did and there was writing at the bottom.

"It's a clue to Senet" Fabian said.

"Yes!" We all said, and high fived each other.

"Alright let's go before they come back" Mara said. We walked over to the bookcase and I pressed the button. I opened it, and crawled into the tunnels. Everyone followed behind. We got back to the reflectors chamber, and went to the Senet one.

"I think we should wait until we get Patricia, and Amber's real amulets back and then start this task" Fabian said.

"Good Idea! Let's go" I said. We all walked back to the study room.

"Did Victor come by at all?" I asked Alfie.

"Once but he left" Alfie said.

"Okay let me just check" I said. I looked through the little spot but didn't see Victor. "We're clear let's go" I said. I pressed the button that opens the bookcase. It opened and we walked to the door that was connected to the bread oven. We all went in one by one, and we crawled until we reached the bread oven door. I opened it and we all got out.

"Sibuna" We all said putting our right hand over our right eye. We all went back to our rooms. Once Amber and I got into our room, I shut the door and locked it. Amber walked over to her bed, and laid down in it. I lifted my covers and got in my bed. I put my cover back over me.

"Nina?" Amber asked.

"Hmm... What?" I said.

"Alfie wants me and him to get back together" Amber said.

"Hmm.. That's nice, and- Wait What?" I said getting up instantly.

"Alfie wants us to get back together" Amber repeated.

"Really?" I asked suddenly I don't feel sleepy anymore.

"Yes" Amber replied.

"We need girls here stat" I said. I took out my phone and texted the girls. Even Joy.

"Since when did you turn into me?" Amber joked.

"I share a room with you! I've picked up a few things" I replied. We heard a faint knock on the door. I opened it.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I don't get why Nina wants us back in her and Amber's room with JOY! Her and Joy aren't really friendly to each other. Mara knocked on the door. Nina opened it.

"Come in" Nina said.

"What's the emergency?" Joy asked.

"Relationship problems" Nina said. I rolled my eyes. Joy and Mara walked in.

"No thanks I'm going back to my room" I said.

"Patricia I will come in there and drag you out!" Nina said.

"Well I'll go somewhere else then!" I said. Nina kept telling me to come back, but I ignored and walked downstairs to the common room. I laid down on the couch, and took out my phone. I put in my headphones, and started listening to music. I slowly drifted off to sleep...

"Patricia... Wake up!" A voice whispered. I turned away.

"Five more minutes!" I said.

"Wake up!" The voice said. I realized my music was still on. I felt someone take out an earbud.

"WAKE UP!" The voice screamed in my ear. I fell off the couch screaming. I hit my head on the floor.

"OW!" I whispered realizing it wasn't morning yet. I checked my phone and saw it was only 3:30 A.M. I laid down on the floor. I felt someone pick me up. I hit whoever it was.

"Ow" The same voice that wake me up said. I opened my eyes and saw Eddie.

"Hehehe" I said. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't know" I said. I stopped laughing.

"Did someone put you on laughing gas?" Eddie asked.

"No! I'm tired and Nina woke me up about some stupid emergency!" I said.

"Okay! Good!" Eddie said. He sat me down on something.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked.

"In my bedroom" Eddie said.

"on what? and why?" I asked.

"On my bed, and because I saw you sleeping on the couch and figured it had something to do with the girls and one of them probably threatened to find you and drag you upstairs" He said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Acutally I didn't! The girls barged into the room asking where the heck are you" He said.

"Ok" I said.

"Yeah then I said no and why? And they told me why" He replied.

"Okay? And where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"On my bed so move over a bit" He said. I moved over and he laid down next to me. I turned away from him.

"Oh gosh I left my phone on the coffee table in the common room" I said.

"I have it" He said. He handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Patricia what the heck are you doing here?" Fabian asked. I got up and asked Eddie if I could borrow his pillow. He gave it to me. I walked over to Fabian and started to hit him with the pillow.

"People are trying to sleep!" I said.

"Sorry!" Fabian said. I was about to walk back over to Eddie when Jerome and Alfie walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jerome asked. I went over to him and hit him with the pillow. He fell to the floor.

"People are trying to sleep idiot!" I said. I looked at Alfie who ran out of the room. I threw the pillow back to Eddie. Jerome got up and walked out. I went back over to Eddie and fell on his bed.

"If you say anything at all Fabian I will pour Ice down your shirt" I said. Eddie started laughing.

"Shh" I said. Eddie wrapped his arms around me, and I nuzzled my head into his chest. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up lovebirds!" Fabian said. I woke up and fell of the bed.

"Thanks a lot Fabian!" I said. I grabbed the pillow from Eddie and threw it at Fabian. It hit me and he fell back. I got up, and shook Eddie.

"Eddie wake up!" I said. He didn't move. "WAKE UP" I said. Still nothing.

"I got this" Fabian said walking over to me. "EDDIE! QUICK TRUDY MADE PANCAKES AND ALFIE'S EATING THEM ALL" Fabian said. Eddie quickly got up and fell out of his bed. I burst out laughing.

"I heard the word Pancakes!" Eddie said getting up.

"I don't know if there are pancakes" I said.

"Thanks a lot Fabian!" Eddie said grabbing another pillow and throwing it at Fabian. It hit Fabian and he fell.

"What is with the pillow throwing?" Fabian asked. Eddie fell back on his bed.

"Get up Eddie" I said.

"No" He replied.

"Get up!" I said again.

"No!" He replied again. I thought about it. I walked out of Eddie, and Fabian's room. I left the door open and told Fabian not to close it. I walked to the kitchen and found Vera.

"Hey Vera can you not make Pancakes today?" I said loud enough for Eddie, and Fabian to hear. Vera looked at me but I told her to go along with it.

"Sure" Vera replied. We heard a thud, and saw Eddie run into the kitchen.

"Make Pancakes please!" Eddie said.

"I already did" Vera said pointing at the table. Eddie was about to walk over to it when I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his and Fabian's room.

"No not yet! Get ready first!" I said. I walked out of the room and upstairs to my, Joy, and Mara's room. I grabbed my clothes and towel, and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. After I took a shower, and got dressed I brushed my teeth. I brush my hair, and walked downstairs to breakfest. I sat down with Sibuna.

"Not everyone's here yet" I said.

"No but last night when Joy and Mara fell asleep I found this" Amber said. She took out something from her pocket and showed it to us.

**Me: And that's it!**

**Amber: What did I find! Tell me!**

**Me: NO! Not Until the next chapter!**

**Amber: But I might not be here next chapter!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Amber: I've gotta get more nail polish because these colors are soo last season plus so are the clothes! **

**Me: You bought the clothes a week ago!**

**Amber: The clothes are soo last week! Plus I heard there's an Arturo Vitali summer collection! **

**Me: Wow really?**

**Amber: Yeah! They're the cutestes ever!**

**Me: Wanna go buy them?**

**Amber: No because we'll buy them tomorrow!**

**Me: Why?**

**Amber: We're going shoe shopping today, plus I need more lipstick so we're gonna buy lipstick too!**

**Me: Oh god!**

**Amber: Let's go I've already got the limo here!**

**Me: How rich are you?**

**Amber: My daddy owns 2 recording studios in london, I'm the princess of France, I've met the president of United states, and even Prince William. Plus my daddy's trying to buy us the boarding school!**

**Me: Oh god! Really Princess of France?**

**Amber: Yup! **

**Me: Wow**

**Amber: Ooh Limo's here let's go!**

**Me: OKAY!**

**Amber: Bye people Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: TRAITOR!

**Me: Today I'm stuck with Alfie!**

**Alfie: WHAT DO YOU MEAN STUCK WITH?**

**Me: Um Nothing! Your awesome Alfie!**

**Alfie: I AM AWESOME!**

**Me: That you are... **

**Alfie: NARNIA!**

**Me: What?**

**Alfie: Yeah Narnia! The place inside your wardrobe!**

**Me: Really Alfie?**

**Alfie: What? I like Narnia!**

**Me: What's else?**

**Alfie: Pokemon, Beyblade, Tom and Jerry, Fairly Oddparents, Spongebob, and Looney Tunes!**

**Me: I like Tom and Jerry, Spongebob, and Looney tunes! They're funny!**

**Alfie: Oooh Let's go to Narnia!**

**Me: No!**

**Alfie: YES! *drags into Jerome and his room, and drags into wardrobe!***

**Me: Alfie there's nothing here!**

**Alfie: YES THERE IS!**

**Me: NO THERE IS- *falls* OH MY GOD NARNIA!**

**Alfie: I TOLD YOU SO!**

**Me: Well I'm out of here! *walks out of wardrobe!***

**Alfie: HOW DARE YOU WALK AWAY FROM THE AMAZING NARNIA!**

**Me: Wanna listen to some songs?**

**Alfie: Yeah sure!**

**Me: YAY! *Plays Whistle By Flo Rida***

**Alfie: Oooh I love this song! *starts whistling and singing!***

**Me: Me Too! *starts whistling and singing too!***

**Alfie and Me: **_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**Let me know**_

_**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_

_**And we start real slow**_

_**You just put your lips together**_

_**And you come real close**_

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

_**Here we go**_

**Me: Disclamier Alfie?**

**Alfie: Oh Yes! *Clears thoart* House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thanks! Ok enjoy while we sing! **

**Patricia's Point of View (Continued)**

"No but last night when Joy and Mara fell asleep I found this" Amber said. She took out something from her pocket and showed it to us. I gasped.

"No It can't be!" I said.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Joy's working for R-Rufus" I said.

"WHAT?" The rest of Sibuna screeched.

"It can't be true!" Nina said. She took the phone from Amber's hands, and read through the messages.

"No way" Fabian said.

"That little traitor!" I said.

"Calm down Patricia" Eddie said.

"I WILL NOT! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND BUT SHE PROBABLY HELPED HIM KIDNAP ME LAST YEAR, AND SHE PROBABLY ALSO HELPED HIM GET US TRAPPED LAST YEAR!" I said. I got up and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the house. I can't believe Joy! Traitor!

"Hey Trixie!" I heard a voice from behind. I turned my head and saw Joy. The traitor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"THAT YOUR WORKING FOR RUFUS!" I said.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" She said.

"MAYBE TRY TO HIDE THE MESSAGES ON YOUR PHONE BETTER!" I said.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?" She screeched.

"UH NO! AMBER DID! LUCKY I FOUND OUT NOW YOU TRAITOR!" I said walking away. I walked into the school and went straight to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my books. I slammed it shut.

"Jeez Yacker" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Eddie.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why are you so mad?" He asked.

"SHE'S WORKING FOR-" I was interupted by Eddie covering my mouth and dragging me into an empty classroom. He shut the door and locked it.

"You do know everyone could hear you right?" He asked.

"I can't believe she'd do that to me! I spent all of last term trying to find her" I said.

"She probably has a reason" Eddie replied.

"Oh like what? She hates me? She hates Sibuna?" I asked.

"Just ask her why! Okay?" He said. I nodded. "Good" He replied. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class.

**Nina's Point of View**

I can't believe Joy! She's trying to ruin my life and now we find out she's working for Rufus! Unbelievable!

"I can't believe her!" Fabian said.

"That traitor!" Patricia muttered sitting behind Fabian and I. Eddie sat down next to her.

"It's okay Yacker!" Eddie comforted her. I sighed and turned around to face them.

"Her too?" I asked Eddie. He nodded. I turned around and sighed. I saw Joy walking into the room. I glared at her and she glared back. Amber got up and walked to Joy. Yes Amber! Not Patricia!

"Joy I can't believe you! You try to ruin someone's life and now you go betraying your best friend!" Amber said.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I MISSED A YEAR OF SCHOOL AND WHEN I COME BACK IT'S CHANGED BY A STUPID, BLONDE, DUMB, AMERICAN!" Joy screamed. Patricia got up and walked out. She came back with something behind her back. She walked up behind Joy. She poured the water over Joy.

"DON'T INSULT NINA! SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Patricia screamed at her.

"SHE TOOK MY SPOT! SHE TOOK MY FRIENDS AND MY BOYFRIEND!" Joy screamed.

"WAKE UP JOY! FABIAN AND YOU WERE NEVER DATING!" Patricia screamed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? PEOPLE ARE RIGHT! PIPER IS BETTER THAN YOU! YOUR JUST THE SECOND CHOICE! EVERYONE ONLY LIKES YOU BECAUSE YOUR RELATED TO PIPER! I BET EDDIE WOULD CHOOSE HER OVER YOU!" Joy screamed. Everyone gasped. Patricia ran out of the room.

"THAT IS CROSSING THE LINE JOY!" Fabian said.

"WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?" Eddie screamed at Joy.

"SHE SPENT ALL OF LAST YEAR TRYING TO GET YOU BACK, TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE SAFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK HER?" Fabian said.

"SHE WAS MEAN TO ME BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT I MADE YOU DISAPPEAR! SHE DIDN'T GIVE UP AND YOU JUST GO OFF ON HER!" I screamed. Joy sat down in a seat. We glared at her, and finally gave up. We ran off to find Patricia. We texted each other asking if we found her or not. I was looking in the school, Eddie was looking at the house, and Fabian was looking outside of the school. My phone buzzed and I checked it.

_Found her! She's too upset so don't come!_

_-Eddie_

I locked my phone and placed it back in my pocket. I walked back into class to see Joy and Amber fighting. I gasped.

"STOP!" I screamed. Amber and her stopped. "Let's just go Amber! Maybe when Joy can find herself we'll come back but for now let's just go" I said. Amber nodded and we walked back to the house.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I found Patricia in the attic. Yes that creepy old place. I sat down next to her.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm fine" She answered.

"Doesn't look like it" I said.

"Seriously Eddie! I'm fine! You can go back!" She replied.

"You know I skip school all the time! Besides I wanna stay here with my girlfriend is that a crime?" I said.

"I just can't believe that Joy would do something like that" she said.

"Neither can I! I mean you guys have been friends since who knows" I said.

"We've known each other when we were 2... She lived next to me so Piper and I visted her all the time" She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Well let's go downstairs and I'll make us something to eat" I said.

"Like what? Hoagies?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"That's all you ever make besides pancakes" She said. I helped her up and we walked downstairs to the common room. I made two hoagies, and we ate them.

**Fabian's Point of View**

I got a text from Nina and it said she found the next clue with Amber so I walked back to the house! I got inside and ran upstairs to their room. I opened the door and walked in.

"What did you find?" I asked Nina.

"It says...

**Me: CLIFFY!**

**Alfie: NOOOO!**

**Me: Yess!**

**Alfie: Oooh did we tell the about the story?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Alfie?**

**: PeddieFabinaForever4 is putting her story The New Mystery up for adoption people! Anyone who wants it either Review or PM PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Yup that's true!**

**Alfie: And we have to go Party Rock so later guys! *walks out***

**Me: By the way Happy Birthday to Brad Kavanagh! Wish him Happy Birthday on twitter you guys! Oh and ALFIE! I wanna thank some of my reviewers! **

**Alfie: The Amazing Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, HoAfreak3, WildChild49, Gertie Pie, sibunagirl-0331, fandggf3026, tvdxobssessed, HoAluver7089, and Totes Inappropes! **

**Me: Okay that's all! Thank you guys! We should go! ONWARDS TO PARTY ROCK! *Walks out of House***

**Alfie: LATER GUYS! *follows!* **


	8. Chapter 8: YOUR BACK!

**zMe: Well Today I'm with Joy!**

**Joy: Yup! Plus Alfie told us your last chapter... WHY AM I THE BAD GUY?**

**Me: *Whispers to Joy***

**Joy: Ohhhh Okay!**

**Me: Yup So Joy you wanna Thank our reviewers now or later?**

**Joy: I guess now... So we would like to thank Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb again :D, Lolalove123, HOALuver7089, and lishapops!**

**Me: Oh plus if you guys wanna ask any questions to Mick just ask! I'll tell you guys who might be here with me for the next one if you want to know. But for now I think that Mick's definitely next!**

**Joy: Yay!**

**Me: Joy I have a question for you! **

**Joy: Okay go ahead!**

**Me: Do you like Mick?**

**Joy: Yes and more then a friend if you know what I mean ;)**

**Me: Awwww! Are you guys dating?**

**Joy: Maybe... *Phone rings* Mick's calling!**

**Me: Put it on speaker!**

**Joy: Okay! *puts on speaker!* Hey Mick!**

**Mick: Hey Babes! Where are you?**

**Joy: Oh just at Anubis!**

**Mick: Well we're at the mall because Amber wanted to take us all shopping so if you do come to the mall just call!**

**Joy: Sure! Later Mick!**

**Mick: Bye Joy!**

**Joy: *ends call and puts away phone***

**Me: OMG YOU ARE DATING!**

**Joy: Yeah Yeah... House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Fabian's Point of View**

"It says To get the mask you must finish the last task! Senet" Nina said. I nodded.

"Okay so we need to find out something about Senet though!" I said.

"Yeah if we had the doll house it would be so much easier" Amber said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go to the library and try to find out stuff about senet okay?" I said. Nina and Amber nodded. I walked out of their and out the front door. I sprinted to the library.

**Mara's Point of View**

I looked up from my book, and saw Patricia and Eddie walk in. I sighed and went back to reading the book. Yes I am upstairs in the room I share with Patricia and Joy and I am sitting on my bed. I heard my ringing coming from laptop and looked. It's Mick! I pressed answer.

"Hey Mick!" I said. Patricia walked over, and Eddie followed.

"Hey Mick! Long time no see! Still dating the mathlete?" Patricia joked. I laughed and shoved her playfully.

"Hey Mara! Patricia! How are you guys?" Mick asked.

"Great" Patricia and I answered.

"Who's the guy?" Mick asked. We knew he meant Eddie.

"Oh this is Eddie! He shares with Fabian now" Patricia said. Eddie waved.

"Oh I see! Your my replacement" Mick joked.

"Oh and he's Patricia's boyfriend!" I added.

"Wow Patricia! Remember last term when I tried setting you up with Robbie?" Mick said. Patricia laughed. "Poor guy! You made him cry" Mick said.

"Who's Robbie?" Eddie asked confused.

"He's about like maybe 5 feet, black hair like Fabian's, and he's a geek" Patricia said.

"Yeah Mick said that if Robbie rigged the ballots to make me win he'd get him a date with Patricia" I said. I glared at Mick.

"Hey that was last term, and he didn't rig the ballots, so yeah" Mick said.

"Anyways Eddie's and Patricia are dating and Amber calls them Peddie" I said.

"Wow matching leather Jackets?" Mick asked. I looked at Patricia and Eddie. They are wearing leather Jackets!

"Wow really weasel?" Patricia said looking at Eddie.

"Oh what? I wear leather Jackets all the time too!" Eddie said. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Anyways Mara I wanted to talk to you in private" Mick said. Patricia and Eddie walked out of the room.

"So what is it Mick?" I asked.

"I think we should break-up..." He said softly.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well from what I heard from Fabian your clearly falling for Jerome, and plus I like someone else..." He said. I thought about it. He's right.

"Okay I guess... But we'll still be friends right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course! Friends it is!" He said.

"By the way who do you like?" I asked him. We're friends now! So I can ask him.

"Joy.." He muttered. I nodded.

"Well anyways I was reading and it's probably late at night there soo..." I said. He nodded.

"It's 3 in the morning so goodbye Mara" He said.

"Bye" I replied. He ended the call and I laid down in my bed. I stared at the ceiling. I took out my phone and texted Jerome.

_Jerome can we talk?_

_-Mara_

I hit send and decided it should be best not to tell Amber. Patricia practically ran into the room and shut the door. She hid under her bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She shushed me.

"Don't tell Eddie where I am" She replied. I nodded. My phone buzzed so I checked it.

_Can it wait? I'm with Alfie right now and he's pouring his feelings out about Amber_

_-Jerome_

I giggled and hit reply.

_Sure meet me in my room after Dinner_

_-Mara_

I hit send and took my book. I continued reading it. I heard banging on the door.

"YACKER I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Eddie said. He's angry.

"IT'S ONLY MARA" I yelled back. The door opened and I saw Eddie. His clothes were drenched. Oh my gosh Patricia what did you do?

"Where is she?" Eddie asked.

"Where's who?" I replied.

"Don't play innocent Mara! Where is Patricia?" He asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Really you don't know? How about I tell Jerome about your little crush" He said. My eyes widened.

"She's under her bed" I said quickly. I hid my face behind the book, but adjusted it so I could see them. I watched Patricia crawl out from under her bed and make a run for the door. Before she could Eddie grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He walked out carrying Patricia over his shoulder. I laughed.

"THANKS A LOT MARA" Patricia said. I shrugged. I heard a knock and saw Jerome walk in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jerome asked.

"I.. Uh...

**Patricia's Point of View**

I had a brilliant prank. Eddie hates cold water. So I took a bucket full of cold water and hung it over his door. I knocked on it and he opened and the water poured all over him. I burst out laughing and ran straight into my room. But unfortunatley my roommate Mara told him where I was hiding. So yeah, he caught me.

"Put me down weasel!" I said.

"Okay!" He said. He seriously dropped me. I got up and hit his shoulder. He smirked.

"I didn't mean drop me!" I said.

"Again you weren't specific" He said. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. "Where are you going?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"To my room" I answered. I realized I was backed up against the wall. He leaned in, and we were so close! Until...

"Eddie, Patricia I- Oh didn't realize I was interrupting something" A voice said. We turned our head and saw Alfie.

"ALFIE" Amber shreiked from behind him. "YOU JUST RUINED A PEDDIE MOMENT" Amber screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alfie what do you want?" I asked.

"Well Nina wanted us to go to the Frobisher library but I think Amber, Mara, Nina, and I will go... Considering I don't wanna ruin your little snog session" Alfie said.

"Let's go" I said. Alfie nodded. He ran upstairs to get Mara. Him, Nina, and Mara came down the stairs with Jerome behind them.

"Why is it that everyone is having little moments everywhere?" Alfie said. I rolled my eyes. We watched Jerome walk into his and Alfie's room. Amber and Alfie dashed out the front door. Nina and Mara walked behind them. I grabbed Eddie's hand and we walked to the Frobisher Library.

"What the heck does snog mean?" Eddie asked.

"I think you American's call it making out or something" I said. He nodded. We got into the library and saw Fabian.

"Hey Fabian what did you want to talk about?" Nina asked.

"I need help finding the stuff about Senet" Fabian said. We nodded and split into groups. Fabian and Nina, Alfie, Amber, and Mara, and Eddie and I. We looked everywhere!

**Joy's Point of View**

I ran off into the woods and sat down at a log. I felt the tears flow out of my eyes. I can't believe I have to do this! I have to work for Rufus or else he's gonna go after everyone in Anubis House. I have to help him get the Mask. Everyone's lives are at stake. Fabes, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, and even Trudy.

"You okay?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head and through the bluriness in my eyes I could kind of see Mick. Wait MICK? Isn't he in Australia? I blinked and wiped away the tears. IT IS MICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I replied. He walked over and sat down on the log next to me.

"Then what's with the crying?" He asked.

"Nothing I-I- Patricia and I got into a fight no big deal" I said.

"You guys will be friends again" He said. I my head I though to myself _Yeah I don't think so. _I smiled.

"Maybe" I muttered. I sighed. "Anyways what are you doing back?" I asked Mick.

"Broke up with Mara, Australia's just not working out, Anubis House is like my family so I came back, plus I have a crush on someone else" He said.

"Do they live at Anubis?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well it's not Mara so, Nina?" I asked. He shook his head.

"He's my best mate's girl" He replied.

"Amber?" I asked.

"No she's with Alfie" He said.

"PATRICIA?!" I said. He shook his head.

"No way I don't have a have a crush on Patricia! Besides she's already dating that new guy" He said.

"Eddie... They're both perfect for each other" I replied.

"And they already have nicknames for each other" Mick joked. I let out a soft laugh.

"Well I'm gonna go back so I can be there in time for supper" I said. I got up and Mick got up too.

"Well I'm gonna be staying at Anubis So I might as well join you" He said. I nodded. He grabbed his bag and we walked back to Anubis. We got out of the woods and reached the front yard of Anubis House. I saw Eddie and Patricia and hid behind Mick. I saw Patricia push Eddie and run.

"What are you doing?" Mick asked.

"Hiding from Patricia" I said. As soon as I realized they weren't looking I dashed on full speed to the house. I got in and sat down on the couch in the common room. Mick walked in with his bags.

"HELLO?" Mick called out.

**Me: Well I wanna leave you guys with that because I wanna do little answers to Reviews so yeah Joy?**

**Joy: Yup! **_**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Yes You can Definitely Party Rock with us! And I can't believe I would do that either!**_

_**Lolalove123: PeddieFabinaForever4 updates the stories every Tuesday so you can read it then :) and thanks for reading and being kind enough to Review! **_

_**HOAluver7089: Thanks again for reviewing! Well now you read this chapter so you ready to read the new on next Tuesday? Yeah I love Peddie and so does PeddieFabinaForever4! Clues in the name, and Yes Alfie knows who you are! We all know beacause we read the reviews with PeddieFabinaForever4!**_

_**lishapops: Of course I'll update! Just make sure your here every friday to read it!**_

**That's all. **

**Me: Oh and I met get behind on updating like all of my stories on their schedule. Like for A Cinderfella story I'm trying to think of what to write so you might have to wait for it until next Friday. But Make sure you read Spring Break tomorrow and OneShot Sundays on Sunday!**

**Joy: Any questions you would like to ask Mick just put that in reviews and we'll ask him! **

**Me: And I'll make sure to let you know who's coming by the chapter before so you guys know! **

**Joy: Yeah Like after Mick, Mara will be here!**

**Me: I thought It would be Jerome...**

**Joy: Oh no no no Mara and Jerome traded because appearently Mara has to study for the tests So she wanted to come by early.**

**Me: Well she could've traded with Mick**

**Joy: He has sports camp so he'll go before Mara...**

**Me: Okay... Well Joy?**

**Joy: We have to go to the mall so yeah and if you guys wanna join us you can! I'll call Mick!**

**Me: Okay well... Bye Guys and Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Loveee and WHAT!

**Me: Today I'm here with Mick**

**Mick: OMG I LOST MY BANANA!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH! *looks around for a Banana* Wait Why Do I Care?**

**Mick: IT'S A BABY BANANA!**

**Me: Still why?**

**Mick: HELP ME FIND THE BANANA!**

**Me: Nah I'll sat down! *sits***

**Mick: ... FIND THE BANANA!**

**Me: *Screams* **

**Mick: Found it!**

**Me: Where was it?**

**Mick: In my hand!**

**Me: ...Idiot...**

**Mick: *eats Banana***

**Me: Why do you always eat Banana's?**

**Mick: I LOVE YOU BANANA!**

**Banana: And Banana's Love you Mick!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH DID THAT BANANA TALK?**

**Mick: Yes it did! Roll over Banana!**

**Banana: *rolls over* **

**Me: OH MY GOSH IT DID A TRICK!**

**Mick: Good Banana! *pets Banana***

**Me: O_O**

**Mick: Oooh you want a Banana that can do that?**

**Me: No thanks I'm good!**

**Banana: BANANA HATER! *attacks me***

**Me: MICK HELP!**

**Mick: BAD BANANA! NOW GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DO! *points to corner* GO!**

**Banana: *walks away to corner and sits there***

**Me: Thanks!**

**Mick: House of Anubis Does not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Thanks Mick!**

**Mara's Point of View**

Okay you can do this Mara!

"I uh... um... I really like you Jerome and I-"

"No need to say anything Mara" Jerome replied before crashing his lips onto mine. I smiled when we pulled away.

"Does that mean we're..." I trailed off.

"Dating? Well what do you think?" He joked.

"I don't know..." I said. I felt his lips touch mine again. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him. I heard the door open but I didn't care to see who it was.

"Whoa P.D.A" A voice said. We broke apart and turned to see Alfie. "Seriously! Why are people always doing that when I walk in?" Alfie said.

"What do you want Alfie?" Jerome asked.

"Nina said she needed to talk to Mara so..." Alfie said. He looked at me. I nodded knowing what he meant.

"Okay" I replied getting up. I followed Alfie downstairs and saw Nina, Amber, Eddie, and Patricia. We all walked out of the house.

"So what's this about now?" I asked.

"Fabian wants to meet Sibuna at the library" Nina said. I nodded.

"And I walked in twice when people were kissing" Alfie said.

"Who? Who was Kissing? I NEED TO KNOW NOW!" Amber said. She grabbed Alfie by his collar. "TELL. ME. NOW" Amber demanded.

"Eddie and Patricia and Mara and Jerome! Please don't hurt me!" Alfie said covering his face. Amber let go of his collar and burst out squealing.

"PEDDIE AND JARA!" Amber screamed. We all laughed. We walked into library and saw Fabian.

"Hey Fabian what did you want to talk about?" Nina asked him.

"I need help finding the stuff about senet" Fabian said. We split into groups. Nina and Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and I, and Eddie and Patricia.

So after about an hour of looking through stuff we all walked back to house. We found absolutely Nothing. When we reached the house I walked upstairs to Joy, Patricia, and I's room. I sat down on my bed sighed. I saw Jerome walk in.

"There you are" He said.

"Here I am" I replied. He walked over and sat down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and smiled. The door opened and I saw Patricia walk in all muddy.

"Patricia what happened?" I asked.

"Eddie" She replied.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He dropped me in a mud puddle" She replied. She picked up a few clothes and walked out.

"Classic Patricia and Eddie" I said. Jerome nodded.

"True" He replied.

"HELLO?" I heard someone yell. I grabbed Jerome's hand and walked downstairs to see... MICK?!

"Mick! Hi" I said.

"Hey Mara" He replied.

"Mick Buddy what are you doing back?" We heard a voice say. We saw Fabian walk over to Mick.

"Hey Mick!" We heard another voice say. We saw Nina appear and walk over to him.

"ALFIE!" A voice screamed. We saw Amber run downstairs. "Hey Mick" She said running past him. She stopped and turned around. "MICK?!" She said. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Still the same Millington?" Mick joked. We saw Alfie run in.

"Mick! Hey" He said.

"I didn't know that an Australian was coming to live here? Did you bring a kangroo? Victor hates pets you know" A voice said. We turned around to the sound of the voice and saw Patricia.

"Oh well that's nice to know! I always want to know if your going to pour Orange Juice on me? Because I've heard that you been pouring things over new people now days" Mick joked. Patricia laughed and walked to and hugged him.

"Nice to see you Mick" She said.

"Same here Trixie" He replied. They broke the hug and we all smiled.

"I think we're missing two Americans" Patricia said.

"Nope your missing one because one's right here" A voice said. We turned and saw Eddie. "Hey aren't you that guy from the video chat thing? What was it uh- Mick?" Eddie asked. Mick nodded.

"And your Eddie. The first guy Trixie probably has ever dated" Mick joked.

"Hey! My Love Life is none of your concern Mick" Patricia replied.

"He's just kidding Yacker" Eddie replied.

"I think I would know because we've been friends since 8th grade" Patricia replied.

"Oh you moved here in 8th grade?" I asked Mick. He nodded.

"Trixie, Jerome, Alfie, and I used to go around in a group together pranking people" Mick said.

"Oh hey remember the time we put blue hair dye in Fabian's shampoo?" Patricia asked.

"Like it was yesterday" Mick replied.

"And then you turned into a jock so I was back being in a group with Alfie and Jerome" Patricia replied.

"Amber? What do you wa-MICK?!" A voice said. We saw Nina run down the stairs and hug Mick.

"Nina! I hope your writing a sequel to your play for school" Mick joked.

"Actually I told Mr. Sweet I would but I never got around to doing that" Nina said.

"Well yeah being so busy dating Fabian" Mick replied.

"Actually we broke up..." Fabian muttered. He had a dissappointed look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know!" Mick said.

"It's not your fault considering that you moved to Australia... But you did miss out on a lot" Nina said.

"Oh like what?" Mick asked.

"Let's go to the common room so we all can talk more" Jerome said. We all walked to the common room and sat down on the couches.

**Patricia's Point of View**

While everyone want to fill Mick in on everything I grabbed Jerome's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you" I replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to my room" He sighed. We walked into his room and he closed the door.

"When are we going to tell them?" I asked him.

"We can't tell them yet!" Jerome replied.

"Eddie was already angry with me about keep secrets he'll freak out about this one" I replied.

"No he won't! It's not that big a secret" Jerome replied.

"Oh Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes really" He mocked.

"Well think about how Mara would feel! You guys just got together and there are already secrets" I said.

"Hey I think we all know that we're all keeping secrets from a few people in the house" Jerome replied.

"Oh like what?" I asked.

"Last Term. You and your little scooby gang were roaming around the house looking for an ancient treasure and you were kidnapped by Rufus! And the fact that Nina's the chosen one" He replied. "Eddie, Mara, and Mick don't know about those things" Jerome replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure" I muttered. "Still they don't need to know! Mick and Mara would be in danger and Eddie would freak out about the whole me getting kidnapped. And that Rufus is still alive will freak him out even more" I replied.

"Wait how did we get from our secret to you, your scooby gang-"

"Which you were once a part of. Not offically but whatever" I said.

"Like I was saying how did we get from our secret to you, your scooby gang, and other stuff" He replied.

"I don't know you were getting mad and decided to go to that" I said.

"Well whatever we're not telling them" Jerome said.

"Uh yeah we are and I don't care if you don't want to! I will! Even though I'm not so thrilled about this" I said. He rolled his eyes. I scoffed and walked out and walked back to the common room. I sat down next to Eddie.

"Oh yeah so then Patricia turned him down but he eventually got her to dance" Alfie said.

"The dance was the part of a bet that these two idiots came up with" I said gesturing to Alfie and Jerome.

"I told you I would've asked you to dance anyways" Eddie said.

"Well I'm going upstairs because I have to finish my homework" I replied. I got up and walked upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and took out my laptop.

"You're not really doing homework are you?" A voice asked. I looked at the door and saw Mara.

"Well you got me there" I said.

"I saw you walk of with Jerome somewhere and..." Mara trailed off.

"Oh trust me it's nothing. Don't worry okay? I just went to talk to him" I said.

"Oh so what were you talking about?" Mara asked.

"We're partnered for a project and I needed to talk to him about" I said.

"Biggest lie ever Yacker" A voice said. I saw Eddie walk through the door.

"Not a lie" I replied.

"Anyways Trudy said that Dinner should be ready any minute so let's go downstairs" Eddie said. I sighed and put away my laptop. I walked downstairs and sat down at my seat. Eddie walked over and sat down next to me. I saw Jerome walk in. He glared at me so I returned the favor. Once I saw everyone walk in I took a deep breath.

"Guys I just wanted to say that Jerome and I are..."

**Me: That's the end of the chapter!**

**Mick: WHAT?! NO!**

**Me: Yup sad to say but soo true right?**

**Mick: I'm gonna cry!**

**Me: Just Kidding! As much as I love to leave cliffhanger's I don't want to!**

**Mick: YAY!**

**Me: Shh!**

"Guys I just wanted to say that Jerome and I are siblings" I said. Everyone stared at us with their mouths wide open.

"Wait that means Piper is your Jerome's sister as well?" Alfie asked. I nodded.

"And Piper and I are older than Jerome" I said.

"Really Trixie?" Jerome asked.

"Oh shut it!" I replied. Something hit my face. Everyone else gasped. I wiped off my face and looked at Jerome. He was smirking. I smirked back. I got up and walked over to him. I grabbed his plate and smushed the whole thing in his face. I put down the plate and walked to the front of the table. I gave a peace sign and said "Later." I walked out and upstairs to the girls bathroom. I washed off my face and walked to my room. I sat down on my bed and took out my laptop. I started searching for Senet. We need to find out more if we're gonna play the game.

"Hey What are you doing?" A voice asked. I looked at the door and saw Eddie. I went back to my laptop.

"Researching Sibuna Stuff" I replied.

"Really?" He asked. He walked over and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Yes Really. And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs making your boy sandwich?" I asked him.

"Okay first it's called a Hoagie and second I eat it before dinner" He said.

"Whatever" I replied.

"Don't hate them until you try them! And are you Jerome really siblings?" He said.

"Noooo I was lying" I said sarcastically.

"Tone down the sarcasm! And here I'll help out" He said.

**Nina's Point of View**

I got up from my seat and put away my plate. I walked out and was about to walk upstairs to my room when someone said my name. I turned around and saw Fabian.

"Yeah what is it Fabian?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you" He said.

"Sure what do you wanna talk about?" I asked him.

"In private" He replied. I nodded. We walked upstairs to the attic and sat down on the floor.

"So what is it?" I asked him.

"I want us to get back together. You know Fabina" He said.

"I don't know about it Fabina... I can't take another heartbreak... And what if you and Joy kiss or...?" I tralied off.

"That won't happen Nina. You know your my chosen one" He said. I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and stroked it gently.

"Really?" I said.

"Really Neens" He replied. I smiled. We leaned into a magical kiss. The one that I've missed forever. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "Is it offical? Is Fabina back on?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and kissed me again.

**Me: And Awwww! Fabina's back!**

**Mick: Yay! Way to go Fabina!**

**Me: Mick your Banana's sleeping**

**Mick: Awww! Let's go tuck it in**

**Me: Okay you do that and I'll make sure that I thank the reviewers!**

**Mick: Okay! *picks up Banana gently* Let's go to bed! Let's go to bed! *baby talks while walking out of the common room***

**Me: So I wanna thank our reviewers!**

**Lolalove123**

**HOAluver7089**

**And! Lishapops!**

**Mick: Okay I've tucked the Banana into bed!**

**Eddie: WHY IS THERE A BANANA IN MY BED? Oh well... THANKS WHOEVER PUT IT THERE BECAUSE I'M GONNA EAT IT!**

**Mick: LEAVE MY BANANA ALONE! *runs out again***

**Me: Guest Appearence by Eddie! Oh by the way I think that Mara's coming by next... So if you guys have any questions you want to ask her just put them in your reviews!**

**Mick: EDDIE PUT DOWN MY BANANA!**

**Eddie: You want the Banana? Go fetch boy!**

**Me: WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TREATING MICK LIKE A DOG?**

**Eddie: Because he treats his Banana like it's his baby! And Oh crap I was supposed to Meet up with Yacker! Later Guys! *runs out***

**Mick: Oh my Banana are you okay? Are you hurt my little baby?**

**Me: O_O**

**Mick: Oh yeah Thanks for reading guys! Review because I said so!**

**Me: But we weren't supposed to say bye yet!**

**Mick: WE'RE SAYING BYE!**

**Me: NO WE'RE NOT!**

**Mick: BYE MY BANANA'S! I MEAN READERS!**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK MICK?!**

**Mick: Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10: Saved!

**Me: Hi-hi! How's it going you guys? For me it absolutely sucks! Thanks for your concern! **

**Nina: Hi people! Today it's Nina here! Tomorrow it's Fabian! **

**Me: Thank you Nina!**

**Nina: OMG I brought my parrot here today!**

**Me: A PARROT OMG! SHOW THE PARROT!**

**Nina: Okay! His name is Jack! Say Hi Jack!**

**Nina's Parrot (Jack): Hi guys! **

**Nina: He's a master a Karate!**

**Me: Oh do show us!**

**Nina: Jack! Let's do some Karate! **

**Jack: HIYA!*breaks boards***

**Me: Whooo! Go Jack! Well we should thank the people that reviewed right Neens?**

**Nina: Now let's break some bricks! **

**Me: Whoa! He can break bricks?**

**Nina: Duh!**

**Jack: *breaks bricks***

**Me: OMG! Go Jack!**

**Nina: Yes I knew you could do it Jack!**

**Me: He reminds me of the Jack from Kickin it...**

**Nina: Who? I don't know who he is! LEAVE MY LITTLE JACK ALONE! **

**Me: I was just saying-**

**Nina: WHY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WOMAN! I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!**

**Me: OKAY! JUST DO THE DISCLAMIER!**

**Jack: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: Awww! Thanks Jack!**

**Jack: Your Welcome!**

**Nina's Point of View**

I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and he sat across from me. Amber walked in and looked at us.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

"We were talking about Sibuna" I said. She eyed us.

"I'm sure. Why did Fabian say he wanted to talk to you privately? Are you hiding stuff from me? You promised you would never keep secrets from sibuna!" Amber said. I looked at Fabian. He nodded.

"Alright! We'll tell you" I said. I looked at Fabian and smiled then looked back at Amber.

"Fabina is back on" Fabian and I said. Amber was gaping, looking back and forth.

"W-What?" She said.

"Fabina's Back on!" I said. She burst out squealing so loud. The door opened and we saw everyone standing there.

"What Happened?" Alfie asked.

"FABINA'S BACK ON!" She shouted. Victor walked in.

"No shouting" Victor said. Amber was doing her happy dance when she accidently hit Victor. He grabbed his nose and walked out saying Trudy. Everyone else rolled their eyes and walked out.

"I'M GONNA START THE 3RD SCRAPBOOK RIGHT AWAY! Oh no! I have to make Peddie Scrapbook number 4 and The first ever Jara scrapbook!" She said. She was pacing back and forth. Fabian and I walked out and to his room.

**Patricia's Point of View**

I was sitting downstairs listening to music and doing my homework. I have to listen to music while doing homework! It's relaxing.

"Hey um.. Trisha... Can I talk to you?" A voice said. Joy.

"No" I said.

"Great! I just wanted to-"

"I seriously mean No! As in I don't want to talk to you, and I never will talk to you" I replied.

"Please tell me your joking" Joy said.

"No! I'm not Joking! Now go away I have to do homework!" I said.

"Patricia I just want us to be friends again! Even if it's not Best Friends! Just Friends!" She said.

"That's like a kidnapper letting you go and saying stay in touch" I replied.

"Can we atleast be civil to each other?" She asked.

"No! And I'm asking Trudy if I can switch with Amber so I can be Nina's Roomie" I said. I closed my books and gathered up my papers I got up and went upstairs. I walked to Nina and Amber's room and put my books on Nina's Bed.

"Amber, Can I switch rooms with you? I don't think it's a good for Joy and I to room" I said.

"But Trixie! Neens is my bestie!" She replied.

"Fine!" I replied. I took my books and walked back to my room. I sat my books on my bed and sighed.

"Rough Day?" A voice asked. I turned and saw Eddie.

"Get out slimeball!" I said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" He replied. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at his face.

"Alright, Alright! I'm leaving! But I came to tell you that we're having a Sibuna meeting later at the clearing" He said walking out. I saw Jerome and Mara walk in.

"There's the smile Trixie" Jerome said.

"Jerome. I'm gonna say this as calmly as I can. If you annoy me I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM" I said.

"It's my girlfriend's room! You can't do that" He replied.

"Mara can I kick him out of the room if he annoys me?" I asked. Mara nodded. Jerome gaped.

"Really Mars?" He said. I snickered at his nickname for Mara. I put on my hoddie, plugged in my headphones, put in my iPod in the pocket of my hoddie, put my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed my running shoes. I walked downstairs, took of my boots and put on my running shoes. I turned on the music and put my iPod back in the pocket of my hoddie. I walked out the front door and down the steps. I started to jog around the campus. We do have a Sibuna meeting later so I can just walk their later.

**Mick's Point of View**

I grabbed my running shoes and put them on. I walked out the front door of Anubis and down the stairs. I started running. I usually do run around campus like everyday and since I didn't run yet today so I decided to run now. I saw a small figure way ahead of me. I squinted trying to make out who it was. I ran faster so I could see them clearly. It was Patricia.

"Hey" I said. She didn't notice. I ran over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled. She took off her earbuds and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You know I go running everyday" I replied. "And you?" I asked.

"Just clearing my mind. People say you can think clearer when walking" She replied. I nodded. "When did everything change" She said. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everything's changed from when I first came here" She said. "It was simpler being kids and going around taking crayons and complaing when someone broke someone's crayon" She replied. I laughed.

"Or thinking that girls had cooties" I joked. She pushed me laughing.

"Or thinking that boys were totally gross" She replied.

"And now it's like dating, snogging" I said.

"Cuddling, Snuggling" She replied. I laughed. "I was also refering to how everyone changes you know" She said. "You became a jock, Amber turned into a way bigger barbie doll, I guess Jerome and Alfie stayed the same... Mara and Fabian just became way bigger nerds"

"And you've changed as well" I said. She looked at me confused. "Well from how I remember you I know you've changed from hating the idea of thinking of boys like Amber and Joy did, to dating Eddie" I replied. She shrugged.

"People change" She said.

"So what were you listening to" I asked her.

"Shuffle play stuff" She replied. "You know what? Jerome, Alfie, You, and I should prank people just once more to remember the old times" She said.

"Who should we prank?" I asked her. She looked around. She motioned for me to come closer. I lowered myself down.

"Eddie, Nina, Fabian, and Amber" She whispered into my ear. I nodded. She checked her iPod. "I have to go now..." She said.

"Yeah go ahead... You know it was fun hanging out today!" I said.

"Yeah it sure was! Later Mick" She replied jogging away.

"Later Trixie" I said. I jogged away in the other direction.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I checked my phone and saw it was time to go to the clearing. I got up and walked out of my room and through the front door. I was walking to the clearing when I saw two people jogging off in the distance. They looked familiar so I decided to follow them. I got closer and saw Mick and Yacker laughing and walking together. _Don't jump to conclusions Eddie! Don't jump to conclusions! _I thought to myself. I walked away and to the clearing. I didn't see anyone there so I sat down on a log. I sighed and checked my phone. No texts, no anything. I sighed and put away my phone and waited for people. I heard some rustling and saw Patricia.

"Hey" She said. I waved. She walked over and sat down next to me. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking you know" I replied.

"Come walking with me later! People say that walking helps to think you know" She said.

"Is that what you were doing?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I went out walking but then I ran into Mick and we started talking about how like everything's changed and who we should prank" She said. I sighed in relief. We heard some rustling but we didn't see anyone.

"Probably Amber taking pictures of us" I said. Patricia didn't reply. I looked over at her. She was tense and she was looking around everywhere. "Don't worry Yacker. Nothings going to happen"

"Well, Well, Well look at what we have here Joy. It's your little friend and her little boyfriend" A voice said. I looked around until I spotted someone wearing a black leather jacket, and dark jeans. He had light brown hair, and he was smirking.

"Rufus!" Patricia exclaimed.

"That's him?" I whispered to Patricia.

"Yeah" She whispered back. I stood up in front of Patricia.

"Stay away from her!" I said.

"Oh it's not her that I want. It's YOU" He said.

"Wait. Eddie? Why?" Patricia asked. Joy appeared.

"Why don't we take Trixie?" Joy said walking over to Rufus.

"For what? She's useless!" Rufus said. Joy whispered something to him. He smirked and looked back at us. "Now I get it" He said.

"Out of the way!" Joy said.

"No Way, Joy! If you wanna get to Yacker you have to go through me first!" I said.

"Suit yourself!" She said. She walked over and was about to kick me. I grabbed her foot and threw her.

"You think I wouldn't take Karate?" I asked. She got up and walked over. She raised her hand to punch me but I grabbed it. I flipped her over my shoulder and dropped her on the ground. I grabbed her arm. "Now get up and walk away" I said. She rolled her eyes. I twisted her arm a bit. "I said. Get up and walk away!"

"No" She replied simply. I helped her up and kicked her over to Rufus. She slammed right into him. I grabbed Patricia's hand and started running.

"What are you doing slimeball?!" She asked.

"Just watch" I replied. I saw a thick branch. I quickly hopped onto it and helped Patricia up. "Can you climb up a tree?" I asked her. She nodded. "Great! Just climb up and don't jump down until you see my signal" I said. She started climbing up the tree. I sat there on the branch waiting for Rufus or Joy to appear.

"You stupid girl! They got away!" A voice said. I saw Rufus and Joy appear. I looked up into the tree and saw Yacker way up high in the tree. I saw Rufus and Joy disappear again into the woods. I could still hear footsteps, but they sounded farther away. I jumped down from the branch and looked around. No one. I sighed. I looked up and gave Patricia a thumbs up. She nodded and jumped down. I caught her and started running. I ran out of the forest and as soon as I saw Anubis House I put her down.

"PATRICIA! EDDIE!" A voice said. I saw Nina run over. She hugged the both of us. "Thank god you guys are okay!" She said.

"We ran into Rufus" I said.

"I got to the clearing when I saw you guys running away from Rufus and Joy!" She said. We all walked back to Anubis House together. As soon as we got in I walked to the common room and collapsed onto the couch.

"Thanks" A voice said. I looked up and saw Patricia.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me from Rufus!" She said. I smiled.

"Your welcome Yacker" I said. She smiled and walked out of the room.

**Amber's Point of View**

EEEEEP! There have been soo many Peddie Moments ever since Eddie's been in Sibuna! I think this is the best thing for Peddie! Besides the whole being cursed thing... AND OMG! FABINA IS BACK ON! Take that JOY! I'm working on my Fabina Scrapbook! I finished the Peddie one! It's the second one. Patricia has the first one so I think Eddie should get the second one. I grabbed the second Peddie scrapbook. I do have copies. And walked downstairs.

"Eddie?" I said. I was replied with a muffled "What?". I walked into the common room and saw him lying on the couch.

"Here's the Peddie Scrapbook" I said.

"Thanks" He replied. I sat it down on the the coffee table and walked back to Nina and I's room.

"Amber! Sibuna Meeting" Nina said.

"Okay" I said. I followed her to the attic and saw Fabian, Alfie, and Mara there. Trisha and Eddie aren't here yet.

"Come on we're almost upstairs" I heard a voice say. The door opened and I saw Patricia dragging Eddie.

"Did you drag him up the stairs?!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yup" Patricia replied.

"Okay so guys you won't believe what happened" Nina said

**Me: And that's all you guys! **

**Nina: WHAT?! NO! **

**Me: Well I had to leave a cliffy somewhere so... yeah**

**Nina: NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE A CLIFFY! NO WRITE MORE!**

**Me: NO!**

**Jack: Um.. Guys?!**

**Nina: WRITE MORE!**

**Me: No!**

**Nina: MORE!**

**Me: NO!**

**Nina: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Jack: SHUT UP! **

**Me: Okay! Just thank the reviewers Jack!**

**Jack: We would like to thank**

_**red-as-a-rose12334**_

_**MusicLoverGirl9078**_

_**LolaLove123**_

_**seddielover12**_

**Me: And Some Special notes!**

_**red-as-a-rose12334: Yes there is some drama but have you read the whole chapter?**_

_**MusicLoverGir9078: Aww Thank you! That's soo sweet! I find it hilarious! Lol! Sounds Fun!**_

_**LolaLove123: Read the whole chapter ;)**_

_**seddielover12: I'm not blaming you at all! It was confusing huh?**_

**Thanks my Reviewers! Love you all**

**Jack: Bye guys! Review please!**

**Nina: Bye Parrots!**


End file.
